


Love Like You

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Kidnapping, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Genderbending, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Slight mention of execution, Violence, sociopath antagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after your 18th birthday, to get rid of you your parents arrange a marriage between yourself and the King of Arendelle. You know nothing of the man you are to marry and can only conjure up the worse scenarios. When you finally arrive at Arendelle and actually meet King Elias, all expectations you had of him were smashed to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

An arranged marriage. Color drained from your face as you stare with horror at your parents. It was inevitable, you knew that. Hardly any royals fell in love and married. Most marriages were arranged without any regard to the bride and groom’s feelings. Your 18th birthday had just passed, meaning you were certainly old enough to be married off to whomever your father deemed suitable. You thought you’d at least have a month or two before your parents paired you off with someone. It was all too clear that they were antsy to get rid of you, their only daughter. They already had two sons, one that would be the heir to the throne. You were disposable. Only good for strengthening alliances with other countries at this point.  
You just prayed that whoever they were marrying you off to was at least close to your age.

“Well, that’s that.” your father clears his throat. Your mother, ever looking the part of the high and mighty queen, sat beside him on a high-backed throne. Her cold (e/c) irises piercing right into you. “I don’t think I have to mention how important this union is for our kingdom.”

“This king will be our greatest ally. And if it doesn’t work out” your mom’s glare turns even colder “our greatest enemy.”

You stand silently in front of them, back painfully erect and hands folded in front of you. Yet inside you viciously screamed at the two monarchs who had made your life hell. “When shall I be leaving?”

“As soon as your hand-maid is done packing your belongings.” Your father uses his golden scepter to help lift himself up from his seat. “In a few days you’ll be Queen of Arendelle. Do not let us down (y/n).”

"Yes father.” you bow your head slightly. After they signal for you to leave you’re quick to whisk yourself away; being near them always gave you a feeling akin to suffocating.


	2. Chapter 1

You looked around your barren room one last time, your adored music box cradled in your arms as your hand-maid Sofya closed the last of your suitcases. Her warm eyes send you such sympathy that you make yourself turn away. You didn’t want her pity. A shrill scream echoed through the walls drawing nearer to your room. Sofya hastily opens the door to see who was making the commotion. Being chased by three guards was your youngest brother. His cheeks bright red as tears streamed down them, snot pooling on his upper lip.

“Don’t go (y/n)!!” he cried hysterically, clinging to your leg with desperation.

“Nicky, please don’t cry.” you bend down to wipe his dirty face. His bright (e/c) eyes are literally begging you not to go. Shunned by your parents and talked down to by your sixteen your old brother, Nicky appeared to be your only real family you had. He genuinely loved you. Who knew if you’d ever see him again.

“I-If you go then I’m going to!” Nicky proclaimed with defiance.

You chuckle and shake your head. “No Nicky. You stay here. I have to go. There’s no negotiation.”

“But I’ll miss you!” he rubbed at his eyes.

You wanted to cry. At least your life meant something to someone. You looked down at your beloved music box. After coming to a conclusion you held it out to your little brother. “Here. Take it. When you get lonely you can listen to it and imagine I’m here singing to you.”

Nicky held on to it tightly while trying not to cry again. “Don’t go.” he pleaded one last time.

You bite your lip and forcefully push down any emotion that threatened to show. “Bye Nicky.”

 

 

No one watched your ship leave on the dock. Your escorts had bid you farewell and left immediately after you got off the carriage. All you could think about was that crying little boy that clung to your leg. All alone on deck you allowed yourself to cry.

You hoped Arendelle had more to offer you than your own kingdom did.

When you were preparing to go to bed that night you found a surprise in one of your suitcases. It was Nicky’s favorite toy soldier. He must’ve snuck it in when you turned your back. You smiled and held on tightly to the little soldier as you slept.

 

 

It seemed like months, when in reality only three days, when the boat finally reached Arendelle. The first thing you saw when you anxiously went onto the deck was the massive castle that peeked above the entire kingdom. The fortress appeared much more larger than the castle your family lived in. You grew nervous. What if things didn’t work out? This king whom you knew nothing of could be ruthless and take down your father’s kingdom with no effort. You felt unsteady looking at the mammoth castle in front of you. The ship drew closer and closer to the docks until you could make out a few soldiers awaiting you. A beautifully sculpted carriage was behind them, ready to take you to the king- your soon-to-be husband.

This is it (y/n). You worriedly thought as you watched the staff on the ship prepare your things. Taking a deep breath you composed yourself to look like the princess you were raised to be.

“Your majesty.” One soldier bowed to you as you stepped foot onto the dock. The others behind him followed suit. “We will be your escort to the castle.”

They took your luggage and loaded onto the carriage. A soldier opened the door for you while another helped you in. Before he closed the door he gives you a bright smile. “Welcome to Arendelle, Princess!”

“Th-Thank you.” you return with a blush and a shy smile. Once the horses started pulling you eagerly press yourself to the window to look at your new surroundings. People went about their daily lives, buying food at lively colored stalls stationed in the town’s center. Yet at the sight of your carriage passing by they all stopped and gawked. Little children eagerly waved at you and shouted a jubilant ‘hi’ as you passed by. The adults, after a moment, waved as well but murmured amongst each other.

You were excited when the carriage finally crossed the stone bridge that led straight to the castle’s gate.

Deep breath (y/n)! You reminded yourself. You smoothed out your (f/c) dress. This was it.

The carriage stopped as did your heart. The same soldier who had greeted you warmly opened your door and held out his gloved hand. “This way your majesty.” You allowed him to help you out, once on the ground he offered you his arm. “You’re going to love it here- if I may speak so bravely.”

“Can you tell me a little about the king so I at least have an idea who I’m marrying?” you try to hide the nervous tone in your voice as he lead you up the steps and through the large double doors. From your side glance of him he appears quite puzzled.

“You know nothing about King Elias?”

“This is the first time I’ve actually heard his name.” You grow worried now that you say it out loud. Your parents did not prepare you at all.

He looked worried now as well. The soldier bit his lip, not knowing what to say about his own king. “There is one important thing that you must know-”

“Daniel!” A bearded man addresses the soldier next to you. He jumps o response to his name.

“Yes sir?”

“Hurry up. They’re eager to meet Princess (y/n).” He rushes your entourage along the corridor. After passing a few doors he comes to a stop and knocks. There’s a muffled ‘come in’. The room is bright with soft green painted walls, a large stone fireplace off to the side, and a gorgeous mahogany desk that faced you and the soldiers behind you. The man behind the desk looked up and in those first milliseconds he took your breath away. Striking ice blue irises cautiously examine dyou, his elegant jaw clenched a bit. Pale blonde hair complimented his porcelain complexion. The only color to his face was his slightly flushed cheeks and the tip of his slightly pink nose.

For the first time in your life you were grateful to your parents.


	3. Chapter 2

King Elias crushed any prior expectations you had of the man you were going to marry. Dreadfully thinking that your fiancee would be incredibly older and unattractive, you never imagined he'd look like this. He was tall and moved gracefully around his desk, head held high. There was something cold and distant about him though that made you slightly uneasy. Elias didn't have a friendly aura to him. Unlike the man right beside him. His counterpart was bursting with energy, hardly able to contain it with his large grin, he seemed to warm up the room with his bubbliness. Before the king could speak a word the smiling man next to him jumped toward you.  
"You're Princess (y/n) right?" His smile was slowly relaxing you.  
"Yes. I'm Princess (y/n). A pleasure to meet you..."  
"Andre. Prince Andre of Arendelle." Andre places a small kiss on your hand. "I'm so excited to meet you! I was quite surprised when my brother said he was getting married."  
"Andre-"  
"The wait was killing me! But you're finally here! And you're so beautiful!"  
"Andre-"  
"And you're gonna be my sister-in-law!"  
"Andre!" King Elias rose his voice and steered his brother to the side. Andre blushes in embarrassment.  
"Sorry. . ." He looks down at his feet like a little child who has just been reprimanded by their parent.  
Elias smiles to reassure Andre that he's not mad. "May I speak now?"  
"O-Of course!" His younger brother chuckles nervously and allows Elias to pass by him.  
Sending him one last gentle smile, King Elias faces you; his expression suddenly growing strained. "It's nice to finally meet you Princess (y/n). I apologize for my brother's. . . exuberance."  
"It's alright. I don't mind. It's very refreshing." You shoot Andre you're brightest smile. All you said was true. It was a nice change. In your own household, just like outside, there were no bright rays of sunshine or people who embodied the warmth of it. Except for your Nicky.  
The king seemed to soften at your smile, becoming less on edge as he had been before. Shoulders slacking a bit from their previous rigid frame, sparkling whit teeth and bright electric blue eyes entice your heart. He hesitantly holds out his hand to you. You felt incredible honor in holding such an exquisite creature's hand; compared to Elias you might as well have been a lower being. Not wanting to be rude you take his hand and give it a light shake.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you (y/n)." Elias murmurs softly.  
You see Prince Andre roll his eyes toward the ceiling. "Oh quite being so formal Elias! (y/n)'s going to be your wife! Give her a hug or a kiss on the cheek for crying out loud!"  
His pale cheeks flush bright red. Even you can't hide your blush. "Andre, we've just met."  
"Excuses, excuses!" He flips his strawberry blonde bangs away from his large teal eyes.  
Elias pulled back and faced his brother. Speaking quietly for only Andre's ears he hisses "This isn't like your relationship with Krista. This is an arranged marriage!"  
That's right. There's no love between you and Elias. The two of you were complete strangers. You bite down on your lip and politely fold your hands. Andre looked like he was about to argue with Elias, instead he chose to shake his head in disagreement and shift his gaze somewhere else in the room. Awkward silence settled in the room making you feel slightly suffocated.  
"Ahem." Daniel clears his throat, the silence was even too much for the soldiers. "Shall I show Princess (y/n) to her room so she can settle in?"  
"Ah! Yes, of course!" Elias straightens his back. "You must be tired Princess (y/n)."  
"You can just call me (y/n)." You never did feel comfortable when anyone addressed you by your title.  
His pink lips twitch up into smile. "Alright. (y/n) it is."

 

"You must forgive King Elias." Daniel told you once inside your temporary room. Your maids were rummaging through your suitcases, placing your things in drawers. "He is a bit. . . Hm, cold I suppose. It'll take some time for him to warm up to you."  
"I understand. This is our first meeting." You held onto Nicky's toy soldier, running your thumb over it's medals on its broad chest. "It would be unrealistic to think that we'd click right away. Who knows if we ever will."  
"I'm sure you will! If anyone can soften our king it'll be you Princess." Daniel eagerly smiles. "Even Prince Andre knows it!"  
"Quit jumping to conclusions Danny." A hefty maid turns around placing her hands on her wide hips. "You better get out of here before Captain Stig pulls you out by the ear."  
Like a spoiled child Daniel groans and lolls his head on his shoulders. "I don't wanna!"  
The other maids in the room giggle at his behavior. However the head lady's maid was unimpressed with his charm. "You shouldn't even be in Her Majesty's room!" She grabs a rag and starts hitting him with it.  
"Ow! Okay! I'm leav- OW! I'm leaving!!" Daniel covers his face and runs out of the room.  
"Oh Nina, you're always so mean to him." A young lady with pulled back black hair chuckled and put one of your dresses on a hanger.  
"He's good for nothing!" Nina clicks her tongue in distaste.  
You knew that it was all in good jest. You smiled at such a friendly spat. Everyone was comfortable with each other and felt free to joke around. This was your new home. Just thinking that made your body warm and your heart content. There was hope yet for you to live happily here in Arendelle.


	4. Chapter 3

Nicky's soldier was placed on the night stand next to your bed as if to watch over you like a sentry. After admiring it once more you turn your attention to the beautiful evening gown laid out on your bed. Nina had insisted you wear it to dinner; it was a very popular style in this region apparently. Your (h/c) hair was already braided and rolled into a nice bun with (f/c) ribbon to hold it in place. You heaved a breathy sigh and pulled at a loose curl.  
"Well (y/n), lets get this show on the road." You attempt to hype yourself up. After slipping into the dress you open your jewelry box and pull out a crudely made bracelet. Nicky had made it for you when he was six. Mismatched beads crammed along a sliver chain made you grin; even if it wasn't the most attractive bracelet in the world you slid it on to your wrist and wore it with pride. Now you were ready to show your face, the bracelet lending you confidence and comfort. Nina, along with a few other hand-maids and ladies-in-waiting escorted you to the large, caverness dinning hall. Already seated in high-backed chairs were King Elias, Prince Andre and an unknown blonde haired girl who smirked at your entrance. Andre grinned from ear-to-ear, nudging the blonde girl next to him. The blonde, you could tell right away, wasn't of royal birth; she wore heavy peasant garb and she looked a little restless in her seat. Like she wasn't used to sitting at a table. An attendant pulled out a chair for you that was close to King Elias.  
Once seated, Andre instantly started a conversation. "You look pretty in that dress (y/n)!"  
"Thank you Andre." You blush at his genuine compliment.  
He nods and gestures to the blonde next to him. "(y/n) this is my fiancee Krista."  
Krista smiles with a little hint of nervousness. "Hello Princess."  
"You can just call her (y/n). Right (y/n)?' Andre beams at you.  
"Yes, of course! I insist you call me by my name." You try to set Krista at ease while placing a cloth napkin on your lap. You sneak a peek at Elias who is taking a sip from a goblet that looked to be made out of ice. He was lucky to have such a talkative brother like Andre, otherwise the whole table would have been painfully quiet. Even Krista pitched in once in a while with a comment or remark.  
"That's. . . um. . . a very unique bracelet you have (y/n)." Krista had trouble choosing her words carefully so she wouldn't offend you.  
You laugh. "Thanks! My little brother made it for me."  
Andre's eyes lit up. "You have a brother?"  
"Well. . . I actually have two." You really didn't want to talk about Alex. You didn't even want to think about that spoiled, entitled, brat.  
"Maybe we'll get to meet them at the wedding! By the way Elias," he turns to the fair skinned king who was slightly startled that someone was addressing him. During the entire meal Elias hadn't spoken a single word. "when is the wedding?"  
Elias placed his utensils down on his plate. "I still have to discuss it with Liev, but as soon as possible would be best."  
"As soon as possible? Shouldn't you enjoy your engagement a little longer?" Andre's tone holds worry and confusion.  
Elias hesitantly glances at you then back to his brother. "Not everyone has the privilege like you and Krista."  
Goosebumps rose on your (s/c) skin as the temperature in the room seemed to drop rather drastically. You had to stop your body from trembling. Krista was lucky that her clothes protected her a little bit for her body shook slightly.  
"Elias." Andre gave him a warning. His breath appeared in the air as he uttered the king's name.  
You were confused at the alarmed expression that took over Elias' handsome features. He clenches his hands into tight fists.  
"I'm sorry. . ." He looks down at his hands. The room gradually returned to its normal temperature.  
Oh great. There it is again. Awkward silence. Krista fidgeted in her chair, racking her head for any topic to talk about. "Um. . . I was raised by trolls. So. . . There's that. . ."  
"Wha-" You're cut off by Elias abruptly getting up.  
"Excuse me. I have work to attend to."  
"Oh great. . ." Krista groans.  
"Elias! Wait!" Andre follows after his brother.  
"Um. . . Are they okay?" You ask an exasperated Krista. She has one hand covering her eyes, elbow propped on the table.  
"They'll be fine. Elias can be kinda moody and Andre can be a little too aggressive when he talks." She sighs and has one eye looking at you. "Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Some people are really alarmed when Elias does the ice thing."  
"Ice thing. . . ?"  
She pulls her hand away from her face and looks at you with narrowed eyes. "You don't know?"  
"Know what?" you really don't like where this is going. Cursing your parents for not telling you anything.  
"Ah geez. You really got yourself in deep." Krista mumbles. "Okay, you probably shouldn't hear this from me, but I think you really need to know. Just. . . Keep an open mind- and I cannot stress that enough!"  
"Okay! What is it that I need to know?"  
Krista gets up and takes a seat next to you.

 

 

"It's not that incredibly out there. . . After all you did say you were raised by trolls. And it does explain that freaky thing that happened with the temperature." You logically reason. Elias having the power to control ice and snow was surprisingly easy for you to accept. No wonder your parents wanted an alliance with him. That is if they even knew about his powers.  
Krista was relieved at your response. She leans back in her seat and stretches. "Well, that's basically it."  
"Thank you for telling me." You smile at her.  
One of your ladies-in-waiting, Elin, walks up to you. "Princess, I think it's time you retire for the night."  
"That's probably a good idea." you try and stifle a yawn as you get up. "Goodnight Krista."  
"Good night (y/n). Sweet dreams." she waves goodbye to you.  
You grin to yourself. It felt good when someone wished you goodnight. Even if the king was distant and literally cold, Andre and Krista were enough to make up for it. They were warm and inviting; immediately accepting you the first day, something that your parents haven't done after 18 years.  
After getting dressed into your nightgown you crawl underneath the covers and allow your head to hit the pillow beneath you. Immediately sleep pulls you in like a siren's call. Your eyelids droop closed, letting sweet sleep to take over you after a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

You couldn't remember the last time you slept so well. Stretching your limbs in total bliss underneath your blankets you release a content moan. Definitely the best sleep you'd had in years. When you opened your eyes your new surroundings set you back. After a moment of bewilderment, the events from yesterday came back to you. You sat up in your large bed, back rested against the hard head-board; reaching out and grabbing the soldier on your night stand whom you had named 'Frank'.  
"Good morning Frank." you smile and rub at your eyes.  
There's a knock before Elin and Nina walk into help get you ready for the day. While getting ready someone comes in with breakfast.   
Nina raises an eyebrow. "She's not eating with everyone else?"  
"The king is not feeling well today and is having meals in his private apartment." The man informed with an apologetic tone.  
You can't help but remember last night's dinner fiasco. He probably was still upset. You wonder if Andre is the same.  
"Best to give him his space." Elin gives your shoulder a light squeeze before wheeling your breakfast cart over to a small wooden table at the corner of your rather large room. She went about placing everything on the table, humming a comforting tune as she did so.  
There's another knock at the door, making Nina grumble before sitting you down for your morning meal. Opening the door, her face brightens in surprise. "Prince Andre!"  
He's sheepishly holding onto a large silver tray, Krista right behind him. "I was hoping we could eat with the princess. It's quite lonely at the dining table with just the two of us."  
You smile. Thank God you wouldn't have to eat all by yourself. "Please come in!"  
Elin brings a chair over from your armoire and another from the connecting room.  
Andre and Krista are all too eager to settle down and eat with you. There was light conversation until the young prince sighed and turned to you. "I'm sorry about last night (y/n). Elias is still getting used to being around people. He doesn't really know how to act properly in front of a pretty girl."  
"Oh, like you do " Krista teased.  
He blushes and tries his best to brush off her comment. "A-Anyway. . . Krista told me that she told you about Elias' powers. He's gotten better at controlling it, but every so often it slips from him. Like last night." Andre sighs. "He's shut himself away for so long."  
"It probably doesn't help that this is an arranged marriage. Not the most ideal way to start a relationship. He probably wanted to fall in love first like you and Krista." You sullenly note. If he had fallen in love it would most definitely not be with you. You would never be anyone's first choice. Your own thoughts darkened your mood quite quickly, cautiously masking it on the surface.  
"It's not like he can't still fall in love!" Andre loudly voices. "He just needs to get to know you!"  
"By the way he's been acting, it doesn't look like that'll happen any time soon." Krista her copper haired fiancé.  
Your thoughts and emotions continue to spiral downwards.  
"Love will always find a way!" Andre holds strong to that belief. Krista shakes her head with a small smile. Love was the very problem. Not even your parents were capable of loving you. Hell, you didn't care too much about your own well being. Only one person had ever truly cared about you. Your sweet Nicky.

 

*

 

Andre and Krista insisted on giving you a personal tour of the palace as well as a short excursion in Arendelle. The sun was out warming all of the kingdom with it's rays, a cool breeze kissed your skin. Arendelle was truly a beautiful and tranquil place; the people who lived there loved Prince Andre and once he revealed that you were to marry Elias they gravitated toward you with curiosity. A small crowed followed the three of you as Andre lead the way to a store that sold sweets and other confections. You spent a good amount of time picking out candies and chocolates to take back to the palace with you. Andre, of course, could not wait as he shoved delicious chocolate squares into his mouth. Through the haze of sugary bliss you looked over to them, such adoration mirroring in their eyes. You tried to keep your smile, but you were slightly jealous. You wanted someone to look at you like that. You gripped your bag of treats close to your chest.

 

"Did you enjoy yourself (y/n)?" Andre beamed down at you once your trio made it back to the castle.  
"I did! Thank you so much Andre! Although I think I overdid it with eating so much candy." Your groan and hold onto your poor stomach. Already regretting consuming so much.   
He chuckles and ruffles your hair. "I'm glad you had fun. But I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little down. Are you okay? Well, besides the upset tummy."  
You didn't want to worry such a sweet bubbly person like Andre. Like anyone else who asked you if you were alright, you lied. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We did a lot of walking today so I think I'm going to rest for a little bit."  
"Okay! I'll see you in a while then?"  
"Of course." You give him one last tired smile before heading to your room. Once you shut the door you slumped against it. Tears burning your eyes as you defiantly held back a cry. Your lips trembled violently but you forbid any sound from escaping.  
You wanted someone to love you the way Andre loved Krista. It seemed Elias wanted nothing to do with you. He hadn't been seen all day. Like he was going out of his way to avoid you. Were you that terrible?

 

*Elias' POV*

He cautiously peeks his head out from his room. Elias had heard (y/n) and Andre talking in the hall, probably coming back from their outing in Arendelle. Tentatively Elias slinks out of his personal chambers and makes his way down to (y/n)'s room. Since last night he couldn't sleep, plagued with how he acted. Elias stopped halfway down the hall growing increasingly nervous. He had to apologize to (y/n) but the very thought of being left alone with her made him incredibly anxious. She seemed like such a sweet girl, Elias just didn't know how to act around her. For years he'd ostracized himself from society due to the fear of hurting anyone with his powers. He was never taught how to properly court a young princess like (y/n). He didn't know what to do. As king of course he was forced into conferences and other occasions that called for him to interact with delegates. All of it still wracked his nerves. Lucky for him though he had such a charismatic brother like Andre to help him. Andre's warm personality helped Elias relax and even grow confident in talking to people. But the king had snapped at his brother last night and revealed his ugly side to (y/n). Despite how much he loved Andre, sometimes the exuberant prince wore him down. With certain things Andre was still incredibly naive and ignorant; like his marriage to (y/n). Andre didn't understand a marriage that didn't involve any romantic love between spouses. Elias didn't have such luxuries like his brother. He had a kingdom to think about. This was a marriage of convenience.  
"You could learn to love her, you know." Andre speaks up from behind him, as if reading his older brother's thoughts.   
Elias jolts at the sudden incursion on his brooding. Andre is gazing at his brother with large inquisitive eyes, tilting his head to try and better read Elias' startled expression.  
"Andre."  
"Just hear me out!" Andre holds his hands up defensively. "(y/n) is a really nice girl! This marriage. . . It doesn't have to be with out emotion! Just- Elias please. Talk to her. I know you're socially awkward and stuff-"  
"I-I am not!"  
"-but with time you two can love eachother! Please, just try Elias. I would hate to see the both of you so unhappy." Andre finishes his plea.  
All he's ever wanted was for Elias to be happy; to find someone like he found Krista.   
The pale haired king heaved a sigh. At Andre's sad, soulful sea foam green irises, Elias conceded defeat.   
Reaching (y/n)'s door, Elias inhales a breath of courage and knocks his knuckles against the smooth white painted door. His heart beat furiously with every second it took until (y/n) opened her door, (e/c) eyes widening with shock at his presence. But it didn't escape Elias how red and swollen her eyes looked.  
"King Elias-"  
"Just Elias. Please." He feels his colorless cheeks come to life. "I wanted to apologize about last night. I'm truly sorry you had to witness that your first day here."  
(y/n)'s lips curl up into a smile, her eyes soften as does Elias' frigid posture. "It's alright. I understand."  
"You do?"  
"All of this is completely overwhelming. Everything is happening so fast. We're complete strangers." Her shoulders shrug. "And your brother, although he means well, wasn't exactly sensitive about the situation."  
Elias chuckles. "Yes, Andre can be very overwhelmed sometimes. It's part of his charm I suppose."  
(y/n) giggles in agreement. He had to admit, it was a nice sight seeing her smile. Hope started to bud in his chest. Maybe there could be affection between them after all.


	6. Chapter 5

The following days proved to be more successful than your first. Elias, although still on the shy side, seemed to be trying to connect with you. He'd join you, Andre, and Krista out in the stables as she introduced you to Sven. Soon after you had another introduction. You had heard a very chipper voice rambling on in the halls. A voice that belonged to neither brother or Krista. And it was getting closer to your room. You turned your attention away and continued to write your letter to Nicky. Shuffling feet stopped outside your door.  
"Heeeelllooo?" A little knock followed after the voice.  
Getting up to answer the door you were unable to believe what you saw in front of you. When you did not face someone immediately your eyes glanced down. Dark, lively eyes were already gazing up at you. A small body composed of snow. It was a snowman. A living, breathing, snowman.  
And then it spoke. "Hi Princess! My name is Olaf!"  
"H. . . Hi. . . ?" Was all you could manage.   
In such a short time you had learned that Krista was raised by trolls, Elias had powers of ice and snow, and now there was a talking snowman walking around. You weren't sure which of the three was the craziest. Like with everything else you soon adjusted to the lovable snowman known as Olaf and his floating little cloud of snow.  
Only three days had passed since your arrival and you already had more friends than you ever had in your own kingdom. And already you were to be married. Despite your accomplishments with Elias, time was running out. The councilmen of Arendelle had set up a date for your wedding. In a week you would walk down the aisle and become Queen. The very thought terrified you. But this was why you were there. This is what your parents wanted. It was daunting imagining yourself as queen of an entire kingdom. Queen (y/n) of Arendelle.

*

"Wow. Those are a lot of invitations." Stacks upon stacks of white envelops were crowding Elias' grand mahogany desk. One tiny bump into the desk would create an avalanche and litter the floor like snow.  
"They're all for royal dignitaries." Elias mentions with a slight hint of weariness in his voice. "I'd much prefer a small ceremony. Just looking at all the people who will be coming reminds me of the disaster that happened at my coronation. Hopefully they'll still be scared and not want to come."  
"You didn't invite any relatives?"  
His beautifully sculpted lips turn down in a grimace. "I really don't have any relatives. There's only Andre, myself, and our cousin. Out of familial obligation I invited him of course."  
"You don't like him?" By his darkened eyes you got your answer.  
"He's not my favorite person." As if to push back his negative feelings, Elias picks up a few envelopes and holds them out to you. "But I know you have plenty of family to invite. Would you like to write out the invitations yourself?"  
You had to force the distaste from showing on your face. Already having written to Nicky about your wedding date you decline. "That's alright. You can have whoever did all the other invitations do mine as well."  
Elias smiles and puts down the articles of paper. "Actually Andre made them."  
"Really? All of them?"  
"He's very excited about the wedding."  
You figured someone had to be genuinely happy for this union. Everyone else seemed like they couldn't wait to get it over with.  
"If he doesn't mind doing a few more." You smile sheepishly.  
"I'm sure he won't."  
After a few minutes of stifling silence you awkwardly clear your throat and make your way to the door. "Well, um. . . I better get going and leave you to your work." Word just tumbled out of your mouth as your brain malfunctioned. Really his face was too stunningly gorgeous. You tended to lose all motor-functions when you were left alone with him.  
Your hands clumsily fumbled with the doorknob. "So yeah. I'll see you later then!"  
Before Elias could say anything you were already out the door like a bat out of hell. Face burning from sheer embarrassment that you unintentionally inflicted on yourself. You made sure you were a good deal away from his study, stealing yourself away around a random corner and slumping down to the ground. Burying your face with your arms.  
"Urgh! Why do I have to make things so weird!" Your voice is muffled by your knees as you bring them closer to your chest.  
"Hey, what's wrong (y/n)? Are you hurt?" Olaf's voice interrupts your internal scolding.  
"Oh, no, I'm fine." Forcing a small smile you get up.  
"Were you and Elias talking about what kind of cake to have?" The little snowman innocently asks and follows you once you get up. "Oooh I hope it's chocolate!"  
You giggle. "We didn't get to that part yet. We're still doing all the boring stuff."  
Olaf's sudden gasp startles you. "Your wedding dress!"  
"My wedding dress?"  
"Have you picked one out? Is it big and puffy?"  
"Um. . . No I haven't-"  
"There's a really pretty one in the storage room!"  
"I'll have to check it out later. Right now though I must check to see if the letter to my brother was sent."  
He lets out another tiny gasp. "You have a brother? What's his name? What's he like?"  
"One question at a time Olaf." You can't help but smile and tell him all about Nicky.

* Elias POV *  
"She's nervous. That's all. Don't take it too personally." Andre attempted to soothe his fretting older brother.  
"She couldn't have left the room any quicker." Elias ran a nervous hand through his tousled, cream, hair.  
"You do com off as a little intimidating." Andre points out with a hum to his words. His attention is on the little card between his fingers. When he turns his teal eyes to his brother he frowns. Elias' face is clouded with worry. "Why do you care so much? I thought you said this is only for political reasons."  
"I want (y/n) to at least like me. I don't want her to be miserable in this marriage." The King of Arendelle murmurs his fears. "I don't want her to regret being here and resent me."  
Andre put down his card and pen. He hated seeing his brother like this. Having powerful ice magic meant nothing to Elias. Regardless of magic he was still capable of being hurt and being scared.  
"Then woo (y/n)!"  
"Woo?" Elias repeats with confusion.  
"Yeah! Take her on a date, give her flowers, maybe even show off your ice powers!" Pen and ink forgotten, the ginger haired prince leaps up from his seat startling his brother. "Hold her hand and- OH! Show her your ice palace!"  
"I-I don't know Andre. . ."   
Groaning with frustration Andre places his hands on Elias' broad shoulders and looks him straight in the eye. "Do something to make her feel comfortable around you. We can't have a queen that doesn't want to be near her king. You don't have to do grand gestures just yet. Start off small. Lets go pick some flowers!"  
"You still have invitations to finish."  
"Oookay. I'll stay. You go pick flowers! Now go. You're wasting precious wooing time!"  
Well, looks like the King of Arendelle, a man once feared by his own kingdom, was going to go flower picking. He prayed none of his councilmen saw him.

 

 

"They certainly look like I picked them." He sighed and gingerly prods at a corn blue petal. Slowly that petal was consumed in stunning lattice work ice. Elias grins at the realization and gets to work on freezing the entire bouquet. He got up from his place in the grass and headed back to the palace and made his way to (y/n)'s room. Eagerly knocking on her door he had to calm his beating heart. It was opened slightly from the force of his knocks.  
"(y/n)?" Elias quietly calls out. He knew it was terribly rude to intrude a woman's room. But he figured that since (y/n) wasn't there that he'd just leave the perpetually frozen flowers on her bed. Catching his eyes was a little toy soldier on (y/n)'s nightstand. It wore the military uniform of her country. He finds his lips curling up in a gentle smile. The figure appeared to be well loved fro parts of the paint were starting to fade. Recalling when he was younger, before he hurt Andre, Elias used to play with his own toy soldiers. Making the enemies out of ice he would shatter them with his soldiers in an epic battle. He picks up the soldier with a delicate hand.

*

After checking on your letter you and Olaf head back to your room. Olaf happily chatted with you, revealing that he had a brother named Marshmallow who lived in an ice palace that Elias built. The silliest things he talked about made you giggle. Parting ways you notice something odd.  
'Why is my door open?'  
"Hello?" You poke your head in.  
Elias jumps and fumbles with putting Frank back on your nightstand. "(y-y/n)! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude. I just. . . wanted to leave you this." Picking up something from your bed he hands you an exquisitely crystallized bouquet of lovely wild flowers trapped in ice.  
Your heart flutters in your chest, a blush heating your cheeks. "Did you do this?"  
"Andre did say hand picking flowers would make them more personal." His smile is so sweet and pure. The very sight of him shyly presenting flowers to you send your heart beating dreadfully fast.  
"Th-Thank you Elias. Will they stay frozen forever?"  
"They should. But if by chance they start to thaw just let me know."  
Smooth against the pads of your fingers and delightfully cold you held the icy bouquet close to you, afraid that they would slip and shatter on the ground. "They're really beautiful Elias."  
Pale cheeks lit up as he averts his blue eyes. Despite being embarrassed there's a timid smile on his lips.   
"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! <3


	7. Chapter 6

Every time you looked at the flowers Elias picked for you, you couldn't help but smile. You set them up right next to Frank. Each time you found yourself smiling like an idiot your heart would beat faster. You didn't know if this was what being in love felt like, but it felt pretty darn good. Not really expecting much from Elias to begin with the flowers were a major step forward.  
When Elin and Nina walk into your room you are forced to rid yourself of your giddy smile.  
"Dinner is ready Your Majesty." Elin gives a slight bow with a warm smile.  
"What is that?" Nina is looking at the bouquet on your nightstand.   
"Elias picked them for me." You hum with content. "Aren't they beautiful?"  
Their eyes widen with surprise. "King Elias?" The very thought of their king performing such an act astonished the two women. You completely understood why. You yourself never expected Elias to do such a sweet gesture. Butterflies fluttered madly inside of you knowing that you were the only one whom Elias had given such an extraordinary gift to.  
There was a slight skip in your step and a hum in your voice while following Elin and Nina to the dining hall. At the table Andre was happily chatting with his blonde love. Olaf was also present at the table, piping in every so often. Elias was watching the three of them, his grin pleasant and content. Those alluring open skies that were his eyes spotted you. As was custom, everyone at the table stood up; only sitting back down once you were seated.  
"(y/n)! Olaf was telling me about the wedding dress he found in the storage room. It must've been our mother's." At the mention of his late mother, Andre's voice became momentarily quiet. Even Elias' eyes darkened like storm clouds. To distract himself he took a drink from his glass. Quickly Andre perked himself up. "A-Anyway! I think you should try it on tomorrow!"  
You look to Elias who still seems lost in his thoughts. "Is it really okay? For me to put on your mom's wedding dress?"  
"I think that's what mom would want." Andre has hope in his voice.  
Hesitant, Elias slowly nods. "Yeah. That should be fine.

 

*The Next Day*

Breathing became a little difficult as your corset squeezed every inch of you in and crushed your ribs. The bottom cascaded all the way down to the floor and puffed out. (The dress-> large ) Elin drew back the silk ribbon to tighten the top of the gown. Nina opened a velvet box that held a sparkling tiara with a veil attached to it. Being taller than you, Nina placed the tiara on the top of your (h/c) head with ease. When she stepped back you weren't expecting tears in the tough woman's eyes. Elin went to go comfort her.  
"Oh Nina, don't lose your composure." Elin whispered and patted her on the back.  
She stifled a sob. For the few days you had known her you never expected Nina of all people to break down. "It's just. . . I remember the day Queen Iduna walked down the aisle in that gown."  
While Nina attempted to collect herself you look in the tall mirror. Eyes widening at the beautiful white dress that adorned (well more like enveloped) your frame. With the tiara you truly did look befitting as a queen.  
"May their souls rest in peace." You caught Nina blubbering.  
"What do you mean?"  
"A few years ago, King Agarr and Queen Iduna died. Their ship was caught in a terrible storm." Elin's own gray eyes started to shine with tears.  
You couldn't catch your breath and not because of your corset constricting you. All you could imagine were two grief stricken boys. How truly alone they must have felt, even if they did have each other. It must have just been another blow to poor Elias who had already been suffering so with the burden of his magic. How terrible to leave two young boys to figure out the world on their own.  
Flustered, you turn away from them to relieve the pressure that was building in your chest. You couldn't allow them to see you in such a state. It was not how you were raised.  
"That's terrible." Was all you could manage to say with a soft voice. Just like your parents had taught you, no matter how much pain you felt, whether emotional or physical, you were to rid yourself of it all and put on a mask. But you desperately wanted to fling your arms around Elias and Andre.  
"Yes. They were truly good people." Elin dabbed at her eyes and placed her hand on Nina's shoulder. "Come now Nina."  
Nina sniffled back the rest of her tears and nodded. "Do forgive me Your Majesty."  
"There is no need for my forgiveness. Just please get me out of this dress. I can't breathe."

 

"If only we could get Lady Krista into a dress." Elin sighs while putting the wedding dress back on the mannequin.  
"Urgh, that girl is-" Nina begins with venom in her voice. "She brought that filthy reindeer inside the palace! And King Elias thought nothing of it!"  
"But Sven's a sweet heart!" You defend Krista's best friend.  
"Animals like that live outside, Princess. No matter how well behaved they may be." Nina shakes her head. The younger maid merely rolls her eyes.  
Beautifully crafted doors harshly burst open making you jolt. A very frazzled maid with wild eyes rushes to Nina.   
"Hilde! What's the matter?" She tries to calm the frantic woman.  
"He's here!" Hilde clings onto Nina's thick arm. "The Grand Duke is here!"  
Instantly both Nina and Elin's faces became completely pale. Elin's hands flutter to her chest as she tries to suppress her horror. You didn't understand what the cause of fear was.  
"Grand Duke?"  
Remembering that you were still present in the room, Nina releases a shudder. "Grand Duke Soren. Queen Iduna's nephew. The only living relative King Elias and Prince Andre have left unfortunately."  
"Lets just be grateful that he hardly ever visits."  
"But when he does it's an utter nightmare!"  
Nina looks at you very seriously. "Please be on your guard Princess if you find yourself having to interact with him."  
You recall Elias speaking of a cousin who he was not very fond of. Wondering what Grand Duke Soren could have possibly done to garner such fear and dislike from everyone.  
"What's he doing here so early? The invitations haven't even been sent out!" Bellowed Elin.  
"He must want to start trouble before the wedding." Nina's expression is dark. "Well. . . Lets try to keep our wits and do our job. Your Majesty, they'll be expecting you to greet him with King Elias."  
"Shall we head down then?" You were not looking forward to this at all.


	8. Chapter 7

"Andre, please calm down." His voice was smooth, heart beat steady. The king's younger brother, not so much. At the announcement of their cousin's unexpected arrival Prince Andre immediately broke out into nervous, in-cohesive, babbling. Of course Elias was bothered as well at the sudden intrusion of his palace. But he had to compose himself. He couldn't allow a single one of his hair's out of place. A king does not lose his cool.  
"Do you not remember the last time Soren was here?!" Andre pulled at his short hair nervously. Elias feared that he would accidentally pull out a chunk. "I-It was just terrible!"  
"It'll be different this time. I'm here with you now." True, the last time Soren was there was when Elias was still a recluse.   
"What about (y/n)? I'm worried about her being around him. And Krista."  
Yes. Elias was definitely worried about (y/n). This meeting was unavoidable. (y/n) would be queen very soon, it was her duty to meet any royalty that came her way. A queen had to be hospitable to everyone. No matter how vile.  
Elias grabs his brother's shoulder with determination set in his eyes. "We'll get through his. I promise." He had to sound convincing, for Andre's sake. Even the king couldn't guarantee what would transpire.   
"Why does he even bother coming in the first place? He doesn't even like us!" Memories flooded back to Andre. He was 6 when Soren and his family first visited. Craving a playmate Andre clung to the 9 year old Soren. Even at such a young age Soren was already wicked and did cruel things. While playing a game of hide-and-seek, Soren snuck up behind a clueless Andre and pushed him down the stairs. Of course Soren innocently pleaded to not being guilty. That he accidentally 'bumped' into Andre. He also quite enjoyed throwing rocks at the little ducks that frolicked in the meadow. Soren committed these terrible acts with a stoic face and dead eyes. This was a man that people should truly be terrified of.  
Shivering, Andre rubbed at the scar on his arm from when Soren tripped him in the courtyard. He always wondered if things would have been different if Elias was there. Would he have protected Andre? Surely he would.  
"Hey. It'll be fine." Elias squeezed Andre's thin shoulder. "Be strong for Krista."  
For Krista, Andre nodded despite the knot that heavily sat in his stomach.

*

Elias and Andre were already waiting for you by the time your small entourage arrived.   
"Good luck Princess." Elin murmurs and leaves with Nina and Hilde.  
You watched after them and turned back to the brothers. Elias, for once, was the one to send you a reassuring smile. While Andre merely stood next to him, frozen to the spot. Eyes nervously darting around the room.  
Chewing on your lip you decided to take action and walked over to Andre. Human contact was foreign to you unless it was a civil handshake. But when the occasion called, your go-to was hand holding. Although you only ever held Nicky's hand you wanted to show Andre you were there for him. After all, you were going to be his sister soon. Gingerly your fingers brush against the back of his hand. Growing confident you lace them with his fingers. His anxious expression melted.  
"It'll be okay." You remembered saying those same words to your little brother when he ha a nightmare. You face Elias with a gentle smile. His cheeks turn bright momentarily then die back down, leaving his complexion pale once more.  
The door 'clicked' open, slowly revealing Daniel on one side pushing the door further and another guard walking in only to step aside. Your heart beat painfully in your chest and echoed in your ears. A man strode in with long, elegant legs. Dark cobalt eyes void of any feeling as they face forward. Like his cousin's, this man's complexion was exceptionally beautiful with light freckles dusted on the bridge of his nose and underneath the shadows of his eyes. His hair was such a harsh shade of black, short and spiked off to the side. It matched the heavy black fur cape that was on his broad shoulders. Pinned safely to him with silver medallions that held no shine. Yet Soren's fierceness did nothing to muddle the fact that he was handsome.  
"Elias. Andre." Despite being sharp and icy, Soren's voice was surprisingly pleasant and even lovely. Then he regarded you. You felt yourself breathless, and not in the good way like when you first met Elias. His gaze unnerved you. A sick feeling sloshing inside of you. "And you must be the future queen. How lucky you are."  
You swallowed down the lump that had developed in your throat. "H-Hello Grand Duke Soren. I"m Princess (y/n) (l/n)." You tried to sound as polite as possible.  
"Welcome to Arendelle, Soren. It was a shame I didn't see you at my coronation." Elias' voice was slightly bitter.  
Relieved when he looked away form you to switch to Elias. "Yes. It's. . . Nice to be back in Arendelle. If only my own mother had been lucky enough to ensnare a king. Looks like you got the good end of the stick."  
Your eyes quickly flicker to Elias. Worried that he would lose his composure and turn Soren into an icicle. Elias remained calm despite Soren's condescending tone.  
"If that's how your mother thinks, I am glad no king married her. That would be quite unfortunate." Head held high, Elias' authoritative posture mesmerized you when you admired his side profile. "Now if you'll excuse us. We still have a wedding to plan. Daniel and Peter will show you to your quarters."  
Soren's eyes crinkled in an ugly scowl, his lip curling slightly to reveal pristine white teeth. You noticed that his once dull eyes now seemed to brighten and glow. Angrily he turned on his heel, his fur cape swishing along behind him in a dramatic fashion. Stepping outside, Daniel and Peter closed the door. A heavy sigh was released collectively from the three of you.   
"That wasn't too bad." Elias sounded tired, closing his eyes with relief.  
"Yeah." Andre's breath is shaky. Then his gaze hardens. "How dare he imply mother tricked father into marrying her. Geez. What's his deal?"  
Slowly your heart started to calm down. Things could've gone a lot worse. You didn't even realize that Elias was holding your hand until he gently squeezed it. Concern in his bright blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry about him. Are you okay?"  
Unable to stop the blush from spreading on your face you nod. Relishing the feeling of his large hand grasping your's. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"You did great." Andre smiles and holds your other hand.  
"Not gonna lie, I was really nervous."  
"We all were." Elias murmurs.

 

 

Two days ha passed since your anxiety ridden meeting with Soren. Two days of trying your absolute best to steer clear of him. Lucky for you (and everyone else) he took his meals in his room. Just knowing that he was underneath the same roof as you made it hard to go to sleep. You knew your fears were irrational but during the night any little noise outside your door made you fear it was him. Countless times you told yourself he wasn't some kind of boogeyman. Soren was a normal man. . . that seemed to have everyone terrified. No one told you what gave him this reputation. Sure you found him rude and his permanent glare was unpleasant. There was one good thing to this sudden intruder: you were spending more time with Elias. You dreaded running into Soren when you wandered the halls, so you sought refuge in Elias' office. Most of the time the two of you were working with his statesmen on your wedding. Other times you sat in a comfortable silence. You;d even dare to gaze upon his face as he worked diligently. His eyes half-lidded looking down at various papers and his lush lips pressed in a straight line.  
After he had given you those flowers something had shifted in your relationship. Elias allowed you to witness his gentle nature. Those soft smiles that would turn into grins brighter than the glaring sun. How affectionate he could truly be around people he loved. Of course you knew that love was a completely different level that you and Elias weren't on. Not even close. Never the less you cherished the moments you spent with him.  
"(y/n)? Did you hear me?"  
You jump, staring wildly at Elias. "What?" Not exactly a princess-like reply. Your parents probably would've punished you for such and outburst. That was another thing you had come to notice. Since your arrival to Arendelle you were gradually letting go of your royal stiffness and properness. Andre was rubbing off on you.  
Elias didn't reprimand you though. Instead he smiled and repeated himself. "You should go get something to eat."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm fine. I have more work to do. But please go ahead."  
Not liking the idea of Elias not eating you told him you'd bring him back something.  
"I can bring you some chocolate too."  
He immediately perked and showed interest. "Well. . . If you insist."  
You giggle and head to the kitchen. Feeling giddy there was an evident spring in your step.   
That is until you bumped into Soren at the top of the staircase.


	9. Chapter 8

"If it isn't the soon-to-be queen of Arendelle." Soren murmurs and gives you a curt bow. You knew it wasn't genuine and he was merely mocking you. "Your majesty."  
"Soren." You attempt to side-step around him; keeping your voice as polite as possible.  
"Are you excited for your nuptials?" He continues, ignoring your discomfort.  
After a momentary pause you nod. "Yes I am."  
Sharp lapis lazuli eyes still seem to be examining your every movement to detect the slightest slip-up in your composure. "I'm sure it'll be a grand affair."  
"With all the effort everyone is putting into it I'm sure it will." A knot began to twist inside of you, begging you to hurry up and descend the stairs. Yet years of royal etiquette that was drilled into you forbid such a rude departure.   
"I wonder though." His voice is eerily calm. Barely above a whisper. Without any explanation he begins to walk away.  
Curiosity got the best of you. "Wonder what?"  
He pauses, back still facing you. "How much you'll suffer in a loveless sham of a marriage such as this."   
The knot inside of you constricted painfully as did your chest.   
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't. I'm merely trying to imagine the look on your face when you finally realize that Elias will never love you. You see, Elias really could've cared less who he took as a wife. You were just lucky enough that he chose to take your father's proposal. He didn't care who you were, only what your father had to offer in terms of your dowry. Even now I doubt he cares who you are as long as you're capable of bearing sons for him so his councilmen will stop bothering him about an heir." Soren turns his head to glance at you with uncaring eyes.  
Trying to swallow the lump that had built up in your throat you desperately hold on to the image of the bouquet Elias had frozen for you. Maybe you had been kidding yourself that the two of you were getting closer. You knew he didn't have to be kind to you though.  
"If you'll excuse me Your Majesty." He continues to make his way up the stair case.  
Leaving you in emotional turmoil and a feeling like glass in your eyes.

 

*

 

After that you didn't have much of an appetite. What you did manage to eat only made you feel sick. Every so often you'd rub at your irritated eyes.   
"Is the meal not to your liking my lady?" Gerda, the head maid, asked with concern. Lightly placing her hand on your shoulder.  
You shake your head. "I'm just not feeling well."  
Your words unsettle her as she puts down the stacks of plates in her arms. "Shall I call a doctor?"  
"No. I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just anxieties." You try to soothe her worries. You finished your meal despite your stomach's protest to reassure Gerda that you were okay. When you were half-way out of the dining room you remembered that you had promised to get Elias some chocolate. The coy little smile he had given you made your heart throb. Each step you took back to his study was heavy like lead. Chocolate laying limply on the porcelain plate. Soren's words rang violently through your head. Every single word that came out of his mouth.  
You knew that a part of what he spoke was true. Elias couldn't have cared who you were before-hand.  
Drawing strength you force your knuckles to knock on the hard wooden door. A muffled 'come in' greets you. Elias is seated at his desk, his hand tangled into his pale blonde hair. Tired cerulean eyes look away from the paper in his hand and seem to light up at the sight of you. Especially since you held square pieces of chocolate on a plate.  
"You're back." Elias' bright smile sends a pang inside you that you have to push back.  
That incessant itching in your eyes are back and you had to resist the urge to rub at them. "As I promised. I brought you chocolate."  
"Thank you! I appreciate it." When he went to take the plate from you his cold fingers brush against your own. You jolt a little at the sudden freezing sensation. Elias does not fail to notice this; his smile falters a little. "Sorry. I'll put on my gloves."  
"No it's okay. It just caught me by surprise."   
Elias gingerly takes a piece of chocolate between his slender fingers. Parting his lips he slips the confection inside his mouth. You couldn't tear your gaze away from the simple action. Everything he did was captivating. Elegant. Your insecurities reared their ugly head. Remembering your one sided conversation with the grand duke. And you're own parents' words cut at you.  
'You're pathetic'  
'No man will ever marry you, let alone love you'

"(y/n)? What's wrong?"  
Your eyes focus back, only then do you realize why the pain in your eyes was relieved. You were crying. In front of Elias.  
"O-Oh!" Furiously you wipe your eyes with your sleeve. The tears didn't stop though. Much to your embarrassment they grew worse. You felt your face turn red. "S-S-Sorry."  
Cold hands gently pull at your arm that hid your face. You shake him away and blindly run from his touch. Barely hearing Elias calling after you over the loud pounding of your heart. You couldn't believe it. You had cried in front of Elias. He saw you vulnerable.  
Oh god. I can't believe this! Mind internally screaming you round another corner. You were sure you were going the wrong way to your room, but at this point you didn't care. Any where away from Elias would be fine. Your internal screaming came to an abrupt halt when you ran right into a sharp corner.  
". . . Ow. . ." You sat down on the ground and wiped again at your face with your now drenched sleeve.   
'Stop that crying' Your mom's voice echoed in your head. 'A princess should never cry in front of anyone!'  
You remember the sharp slap on the head she gave you when your tears wouldn't stop. How hopelessly you bit down on your lip to prevent anymore sobs. Your body trembled at the vivid memory. Her cruel hand wasn't there to slap you into submission. Memory was enough as you sucked in air and tried to steady your breathing.   
In the halls you hear a cruel laugh full of cold malice. Searching for the source you find no one.  
"(y/n)!"  
Your heart nearly leaps out of you at Elias' yell. You cover your face. "Please! Don't look at me!"  
"Why? (y/n) please talk to me." Elias' voice wavers with fear.   
"I. . . I cried in front of you. I'm pathetic! I'm so weak. No wonder my parents hate me. I hate me too!"  
"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! Crying doesn't make you weak or pathetic." There's an undeniable quiver in his voice.   
You dared to look up at him through your watery tears that filled your eyes. His face. . . Why did it look like he was in pain?  
His hand clutches your arm and reels you closer to him. "(y/n). . . I'm sorry if I said or did something that made you cry. . . Just please talk to me. Don't run away from me."  
Warm arms embracing your shaking body surprised you; his arms wrapped in front of you, pressing your back to his chest in a secure hold. The tears finally cease and you momentarily forget to breathe. You could feel his heart beat against you, his soft breathing hitting the nape of your neck, and the astonishing warmth of his once cold hands.  
"Elias. . . ?"  
Hesitantly he pulls away and turns you around. His face bright red, eyes timidly meeting your gaze. A shy smile forms. "You finally stopped crying."  
Elias doesn't say anything about how your face undoubtedly looks like a mess. Instead he holds out his hand to you. With a small sniffle you place your hand in his, enjoying the feeling of his fingers weaving with your's.

 

Really, there's no need to keep apologizing." Handkerchief in hand Elias had taken it upon himself to clean your face.  
"It's so embarrassing though." You groan.  
Eyebrows quirk up in confusion. "Why is it embarrassing?"  
"From such a young age my parents taught me that crying in front of people is shameful."  
"Really?"  
You sullenly nod and keep your eyes trained on the ground. "They wouldn't even permit me to cry in front of them."  
"Well. . . If you need to cry you can always cry in front of me." Voice gentle, Elias' eyes are sincere. The blush never left his face.   
You smile and squeeze his hand. Trying to keep the tears of joy at bay. "Thank you."

 

* *

A predatory growl rips through Grand Duke Soren as he returns to his hiding place. He had thought he had (y/n) in his control. That piece of magic glass he sent in her eye should have clouded every positive emotion and turn them sour with dark negative thoughts. He assumed grief would over come her quite easily. But he never expected Elias to pull her out. To save her.  
"Well played cousin." Soren grits his teeth. "Looks like I'll have to step it up a notch." Ice crystals began to form on the walls around him as he left.


	10. Chapter 9

The day was drawing near far too quickly. Staring at your wedding dress which Elin brought to your room, you bite down on your bottom lip. Thumb trailing over the sparkling diamonds on your bridal tiara. Outside was filled with the clamor of ships arriving at the docks; the palace flooding with titled royalty and other high-nosed dignitaries. Including your family. You grin at the thought of seeing Nicky again. You wanted to introduce him to everyone, especially Olaf; you knew he'd instantly be attached to the snowman.   
Leaping from your bed you eagerly ran to the window with the hope that you would catch a glimpse of the (h/c) haired little boy you loved so much.  
"Everyone looks like ants from up here." You muse out loud. Many glorious carriages crossed the stone bridge. In the corridors you heard people running about in an orderly frenzy; cautious not to bump into each other. You found it difficult to leave your room due to the foot traffic. Your own hand-maids were called in to help. Leaving you with your lady-in-waiting Olga, who looked out the window with the same excited eyes as your's. Her heavily freckled cheeks were lit up contrasting her bronze complexion; tawny curls pulled back into an elegant bun. She could hardly contain herself as she jumps up and down with glee.  
"All of this is so exciting! Isn't it Princess?" Olga turns to you, dark eyes sparkling.   
"And scary." You add.  
"Don't be scared. Embrace it!" her voice chimes with uncontained joy. "They're all here for you and King Elias!"  
You steady your breathing which had started to shake. Anxiously eyeing the wedding gown that took up the corner of your room. Olga continued to ramble on, more so in love with the idea of the wedding; not so much what responsibilities your new title will hold.  
"You're lucky to have such a handsome groom! Your heir will be absolutely gorgeous!" Olga's gushing heightens your nerves.  
Your breath hitches and you grab at the skirt of your dress.  
"My lady! Where are you going?!"  
"I. . . I just need fresh air!" You call over your shoulder and weave through servants who held trunks of linen and silver wear.  
Air. I need air!!  
Andre's cheerful voice rings through the hall. "Yes! Take those over there. Oh! And Gerda says that vase is better suited in the ballroom."  
Following the voice you find him helping some frazzled maids. At his assistance they smile in gratitude.  
"Oh thank you Prince Andre!"  
They hurry off in different directions. Andre's sea foam green eyes liven your spirit. "(y/n)! I see you've finally managed to get out of your room."  
"I've never seen this place so busy."  
"I know. It's even more crazy than Elias' coronation!" His sunny demeanor falters, red brows crinkling. "Are you okay?"  
"Just having pre-wedding jitters. I was on my way to the back courtyard. For fresh air."  
In a chivalrous gesture, Andre holds out his arm for you. "May I escort my sister?"  
Giggling you nod. "If you can spare a moment."

 

On your stroll Andre didn't bring up the wedding, sensing that that was the cause for your nerves. Instead he talked about the fiasco of Elias' coronation and the adventure he had with Krista. Reminiscing about Hanna, the woman he thought he loved, made his mouth purse in a thin line.  
"At least you had the opportunity to find your own love. You had the choice, you made a mistake sure, but you learned. It was your mistake. You have the freedom to make mistakes." You can't help the bitterness that revealed yourself in your words. From the moment you were born you had been denied your freedom. Denied from making decisions. Suffocated and smothered into obedience. Beat into submission.  
"I'm sorry. . ." Andre murmurs. "We've been raised so differently. . ."  
"No, no. It's not your fault Andre. I'm the one who should apologize. I let my emotions get the best of me." Gently you pat his arm.  
A cool wind rolls by from the ocean, making tree branches sway under it's will. Pleasant rustling of leaves relieves your ears from the overbearing merriment of Arendelle. High-pitched chirps of hummingbirds cut through as they whizzed by. Only stopping to feast on the sweet nectar of the scarlet honeysuckles that bloomed nearby. You and Andre relaxed on a marble bench underneath a large willow tree. My hand still resting on his forearm.  
"You have brothers, right?"  
You nod.  
Choosing his words carefully, Andre continues. "But you only talk about one of them."  
"Back home everyone treats me like an inconvenience. Not my little Nicky. He is the warmth of the sun. My other brother is" you grit your teeth "unbearably spoiled and selfish. He knows he can get away with anything because he is going to be king. I'm happy to be away from that place."  
"(y/n). . ."  
"There I go again being dreary." Chuckling you dab at his cheek with a handkerchief. A few tears had escaped from him.  
"W-Well, you're here now where everyone adores you!" Andre puts on a brave face and pulls you into a side-hug.  
Your face is smothered into his armpit. 

*

Back inside, you and Andre trapeze through the throng of people making your way to Elias' council room. He had a few meetings earlier that morning. Andre had attended one but had quickly grown bored and left. When your family arrived, Elias told you that he would call them into his room so the two of you could privately speak with them.  
Caught up in your thoughts you didn't register that Andre had stopped. His shoulders rigid. You look around him to see what he was staring at.  
Your breath left your lungs.  
Soren, face as grim as ever, was stalking down the hall. Not even caring about his cousin's horror-struck face which had paled. Walking by his emotionless blue eyes glance at you making your blood run cold. The corner of his lip twitches.  
"Geez he's terrifying." Andre shudders once Soren is gone. "Like the cold hand of death."  
"Hard to believe the two of you are related." Linking your arm with his, you steer Andre to your previous destination. Daniel looked to be on his way out. Face lighting up.  
"Just in time. I was about to go look for you two." He opens the door again and gestures for you and Andre to go inside.  
Your heart leaped at the four figures standing in the middle of the room. Bright (e/c) eyes so identical to your's crinkled in a grin.  
"(y/n)!!" Nicky, his face still plump with baby fat, ignores the scowl of the rest of your family and takes off toward you. Resisting the tears that burned at your eyes, you kneel on the ground; arms ready to receive him. Nicky clashes into your chest, making your body teeter a bit. Arms flinging to encircle your neck and draw you closer to him. You bury your face in his silky (h/c) tresses.  
"You've grown so much." You nuzzle his neck with your nose making him let out a shrill giggle.  
"I've missed you! I want you to come home (y/n)!" Nicky pouts and squeezes you harder.   
"Nicholas. Control yourself." Your mother's steel sharp voice snaps making poor Nicky quiver in fear.  
Reluctantly he releases you. Eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. . ."   
You hold onto his tiny hands. "Don't apologize Nicky. I missed you too." Gaze hovering toward your parents and brother, Aleksandr. His shoulders are slouched forward in a bored posture. Evident that he wanted to be anywhere but there.  
Elias stands up from his beautifully carved throne. Arendelle's crest imprinted on the top, encased in filigree. The delicate looking flower so different from the spear stricken boar on your own kingdom's banner.  
The king has such a tender smile on his face when he looks at you and Nicky. Even Andre, who has gone off to the side of the room, has a face splitting grin.  
"Shall we get down to business then King Elias? The girl is here now." Your father's deep voice booms. You stand back up with Nicky's hand still in your's. He's pressing himself against your side. It must have been terrible for your sweet Nicky to be all alone with people like them.  
"Yes." Elias nodded and quickly shot you a brief glance. "Lets get started."


	11. Chapter 10

"It's a prince!" Alerted the midwife.  
A cry of joy leaves your father's mouth. Leaping out of his seat he rushes into the room where your mom had been in labor for hours. Eager to see your new brother you toddle after him. No one noticed you as you passed the buxom midwife. You saw your father cradling a bundle of blankets in his arms. Jealousy flared inside you. Never had he held you like that or even regarded you with the same adoring smile. Even so, you wanted to meet your brother. When you tried to get close you were hit with such an intense glare from your father that you felt your little 2 year old heart shrivel. He moved your new born brother out of your reach and sight, as if you were diseased.  
"Someone take the girl to her room. I don't want her to ruin this joyous day."  
Girl.  
He hardly ever called you by your name.  
He hardly ever acknowledged you.

* 

"Wow! This is your room?!" Exclaimed Nicky once he walked int your private parlor. His eyes growing large and mouth gaping in awe. He went around touching anything he could get his hands on. When he spotted Frank, he let out a delightful string of noises. His movement was like that of a butterfly. Behind you stood an ill-tempered Elias. Andre had gone off to retrieve Krista and Olaf.  
"I can't believe those people are your parents." His scowl was marring his handsome features. Voice barely louder than a whisper to where only it met your ears. The meeting with your parents went as well as you could expect. To you, you weren't surprised by the way they regarded you like some cheap item to be bartered. But to Elias he was horrified.  
"And to think they'll be your in-laws." You tease and giggle at his reaction. The only reason you were light-hearted about the whole meeting was because of a cheerful Nicky. You watched him as he fluttered around your room. Unaware of Elias staring at you.  
"Can I sleep in here with you (y/n)?" Nicky inquiries.  
It was impossible to say no to such a sweet face, His eyes shined with vibrancy, (s/t) cheeks flushed.  
"Of course. I can't leave you alone in such a big place!"  
"Nicholas."  
Your little brother appeared to freeze at his name. Only your parents and brother called him 'Nicholas'. Nicky had completely forgotten about Elias. Alarm flickered across his face as he held his hands in a nervous fashion. "Y-Yes King Elias?"  
Elias kneels down in front of your small sibling. Smile absolutely kind with a tender gaze as he sets a fixed look on Nicky. "That's your soldier, correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
Before Nicky's eyes, Elias constructed a toy soldier out of ice leaving Nicky in complete astonishment. You hide a giggle at his awe-struck expression. Gaze shooting to you, as if asking you if this was real. You nod in affirmation. Pleased with his reaction Elias controls the ice golum and makes it walk around. Nicky's large grin and Elias indulging him was such a lovely sight. Elias appeared to be enjoying himself as well, his own smile broadening. You silently watched the two of them play until Andre knocks on the door; Krista and Olaf in tow. Oh how Nicky lit up at the presence of the stumpy snowman. Never had you seen him so happy.

 

As the day winded down you and Nicky went out for a walk. He skipped along side you; chattering about Olaf and Elias. Then he became quiet in thought.  
"What's wrong Nicky?"  
There's a crease in between his soft brows. "I want to stay here with you. Please don't make me go back. I want to stay here with you and Elias and Olaf."  
It pained you to see such loneliness on his face; how he desperately held on to your hand. Tears welled up in his wide eyes making his forlorn face even more unbearable to stand. Of course you wanted him to stay with you. But your parents would never allow it. His whole being pleaded with you to let him stay.  
"I'll. . . I'll talk to mother and father about it." You gulped, attempting to sound confident.   
Not satisfied with your reply, Nicky solemnly nods and continues to slowly stroll by your side. You really would speak with your parents, try your best to convince them that Nicky would be better off in Arendelle. Unlike you, they liked Nicky. He wasn't their favorite like Aleksandr, but they did have a soft spot for him despite being verbally harsh with him. You'd convince Elias too to let him stay here and perhaps have him persuade your parents. His authority was much higher than your's and they respected him.  
"Maybe Elias can help me convince them."  
Perking up Nicky picks up his pace. "I'll show Elias I'm behaved! Than he'll want me to stay!"

*

Dinner exhausted you. Your normally empty dinner table had been jam packed with wedding guests. All loudly chattering about obnoxious politics that had you, Nicky, Krista, and Andre bored out of your minds. You found yourself engaged in sophisticated conversation; sensing icy stares from your mom. Perhaps she feared you would say something stupid and make a fool of yourself. You proved yourself to be capable of keeping a conversation no matter how dull, like a proper lady of the court. It shook your nerves talking to so many important people, but it was worth it when you caught Elias smiling tenderly at you.  
After the meal, everyone departed for their room's. You and Nicky joined Elias in his study for (tea/coffee) and some pastries he had snuck from the scullery. Your brother and Elias sat cross legged on the floor; Elias playing out an epic battle with ice soldiers. Never have guessed that Elias was so good with children. You stopped yourself with a blush at the thought of how he would be with your child. His careless laugh echoed. When their game ended Nicky crawled onto your lap and rested his head against your shoulder. Eyes drooping as the day's events had finally caught up to him.   
"Ah. He's asleep." You gather him up in your arms. Almost dropping him when you realized how heavy he was. "He was so much lighter last time I picked him up!"  
"That was a month ago. Nicholas is a growing boy. Before you know it he'll be taller than you with a beard."  
"Don't say that!"The thought of Nicky growing up into a man scared you.  
Elias chuckled.  
You tried carrying Nicky one more time. Weak arms protesting you stop. "I'll just have to wake him up."  
"Let me carry him." Your blonde haired fiancee is already in front of you, arms held out ready for you to put your slumbering brother in them.  
"You sure? He's pretty heavy."  
"You'd be surprised how strong I am." Something about his voice sent chills through your body.  
True to his word, Elias was indeed strong enough to carry Nicky. Some what jealous that Nicky was held so close to him.  
You opened the door for Elias and led the way to your room which was not far away. Elin and Nina were already in your room, surprsed when Elias walked in with your young brother in his hold.  
"Today was a big day for him." You murmur. Nina nods and brings out Nicky's nightwear.  
Ever so gently Elias lays him down on your bed. He stands back as you take it upon yourself to undress Nicky and put on his pajamas.  
"Shall I prepare your nightgown Princess (y/n)?"   
Concentrated on buttoning up his night shirt you send Elin a stiff nod.  
Clearing his throat, Elias catches your attention. "I'll be going then. Goodnight (y/n)."  
"Oh, wait! There's something I need to talk to you about. I'll be quick." Pulling the covers over Nicky, you usher Elias out of your room. "I need to ask you a favor. If I may."  
"Of course. What can I do for you?" He seems slightly stunned by your sudden request.   
"It's about Nicky. He doesn't want to go back home after the wedding. He's very alone over there you see. I. . ." Gulping down your fear you pushed on. "I was hoping you'd be willing to let him stay here. A-And help me convince my parents to relinquish him to my care."  
You held your hands fretfully and dared to look up at him.  
Mouth turning upwards in a smile he meets your gaze. "I would love it if he stayed here. Tomorrow I'll call them to my room before the wedding and speak with them."  
"Really?!" You couldn't help the loud ringing of your voice. "Oh thank you Elias! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Unconsciously your body had moved to hug him. Realizing what you were about to do you abruptly stop and bring your arms down to your sides. "S-Sorry."  
He pulls you flush against him. His arms securely wrapped around you. "It's fine. If you get the urge to hug me go right for it. Don't. . . Don't be scared of me."  
Maybe he desired hugs more so than you did but was too embarrassed to ask.  
"Same here. If you want hugs just go right ahead." You tentatively return his embrace. Ice powers didn't affect how warm his embrace was.  
Slowly you and Elias released each other with mirrored smiles.  
"Goodnight Elias."  
His smile turns bashful as a blush darkens his face. "Good night (y/n)."  
You watch him retreat back up the corridor. Unable to wipe the silly smile off your face. Turning around you find yourself face to face with a towering Soren.  
"What a lovely moment." Focus still on where Elias had left. "It sickens me." The hall becomes dreadfully cold to where you can see your breath appear before you.  
"S-Soren." Teeth chattering with the urge to shiver. "Wh-what are y-you doing here?" Such a strange anomaly had ever happened with Elias the first night there.  
Complicated ice lattice work was beginning to form around him as he took small steps closer to you. Now your body convulsed in shivers. Fingers completely numb. Each step he took made you grow colder.  
A flick of his wrist sent icy claws into your chest that made you gasp out in pain. Stumbling backward with the struggle to breathe. Ice coated his fingers. It hurt to even gasp out. It felt like you were choking. Soren catches you before you fall.  
"Y-Y-You..."  
"Try not to talk. It'll make things much more easy."


	12. Chapter 11

"Where is she?" Muttering to herself, Nina paces anxiously before the door. "I should check."  
"Don't bother them. They have a lot to talk about before the ceremony tomorrow. It's late. We should be going to bed. We have quite a busy day ahead of us." Elin yawns and sets aside (y/n)'s night gown. Casting one last glance at the tiny prince sleeping in (y/n)'s bed, she heads off to her quarters through the adjoining parlor.   
Yet Nina didn't budge from her spot. Something nagged at her. The air just didn't feel right tonight. A bad omen. Her gaze fell on the brass doorknob that tempted her.  
Just a peek won't hurt.  
Convincing herself she turns the knob and opens the door. No sight of either the king or princess. She pushes it further and steps out into the hall. Chills from the cold instantly make goosebumps prickle on her skin. Nina searched both ends of the corridor. No one. Completely empty.  
C-Could they have gone back to Elias' chambers?  
Nina shrieked at the thought. Hands flying to her face as she assumed the worst. "And before their wedding!" Grabbing a fistful of her skirts she hurries off to the king's room with haste.  
Her fists rapidly knocked on Elias' door. A bead of sweat trickling down her temple from having to run all the way there.   
Elias opens his door; startled by a frazzled Nina so late at night. "Uh, hello Nina."  
She gives him a curt bow then blurted out "Is Princess (y/n) in there?"  
Pale cheeks that had previously been sleeping against a soft pillow burned furiously at her accusation. "I assure you she is not." Elias briskly regains himself.  
"She's not?" Nina felt her stomach drop. Where could her lady possibly be. (y/n) never wandered the palace at night. She loved her sleep. Her little brother was also more incentive to stay in her room where he resided.  
King Elias picked up on this sudden change in Nina as her face dropped and fear crossed it. His brows furrow with unease. "Is something wrong?"  
Wide eyes that revealed her panic made Elias' blood chill, alarms ringing in his head. When Nina admitted the truth that Elias feared he felt his heart stop.  
"I can't find her."

*

Nightmares plagued Nicky's slumber. All were about his sister's demise. Waking up with a jolt, his hand searches for his sister beside him. Only she wasn't there. Her side was empty. Bleary eyes opened to a dark room. His small, sleepy, voice called out her name. Sitting up in the large bed he rubs his eyes; heavy footsteps alerting him to people outside the bedroom door. Nicky listens intently. Voices spoke in hushed tones that Nicky had to creep closer just to catch Elias speaking in a some what stern manner like he had during the meeting with his parents. Someone else spoke up, a woman.  
"She never went back to her room!" She spoke louder than Elias in frantic trills.   
A low murmuring followed her. The woman replied, this time much more quietly that Nicky couldn't. Shadow's of their feet started to move away.  
Getting up from the hard ground Nicky carefully opened the door and poked his head out. He followed the path their shadows had ventured off to. Darkness made everything scary, especially in such a foreign place. Nicky took to one side of the corridor and pressed himself against the wall. Bright moonlight broke a part the dark hall making the little prince gaze out the gaping window. The colors in the sky took his breath away. A brilliant shade of green overpowered all others. The ribbons of color that streaked the sky guided him. He pressed his hands against the freezing window pane.  
"The sky's awake. Pretty isn't it?"  
"Andre!"  
"What're you doing up so late?" He seemed so out of place in the vacant wide hall. Clothes wrinkled like he was in a hurry.  
When Nicky told Andre of his sister's absence, Andre's soft face scowled.  
"Do you think she's okay?" Nicky meekly looks up at the Prince of Arendelle.  
At the sight of the scared child Andre puts on a smile and offers him his hand. "I'm sure she is. Maybe she's down in the kitchen getting a snack. Lets go look for her."  
Nicky clung to Andre, happy for a physical form to accompany him. The older prince's hand was warm and comforting like his sister's. Unknown to Nicky, Andre's frown had returned. One culprit in his mind for (y/n)'s disappearance: Soren.

 

**

"He's not in his chambers!" Peter hollered from inside the room where Grand Duke Soren resided. While Peter alerted the others outside, Daniel violently threw open doors, trunks, anything that could be hiding that wretched snake. Actions growing more erratic with each passing minute.  
"Damn, damn, DAMN!!" Raged Daniel. "Where is that bastard?!"  
"Now is no time to lose your temper. We have all available men searching for him. Your loud voice will make the other guests wake up in a panic. We need to do this as calmly and quietly as possible." The Captain of Arendelle's guards slapped the still seething Daniely upside the head. Underneath bronze colored eye brows, dark irises glared at the young man before him. Full beard giving an even more menacing look. Captain Stig leads his men out. "We'll find him. And when we do I'll have his head."  
"What if we don't find them before the wedding? We've been looking for hours and the sun is almost rising." One soldier pipes up. "People will know something is up."  
"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Elias interrupts, three guards trail behind him. Daniel feels himself go rigid from the king's appearance. He was frightening; none of the guards had ever seen their king like that. King Elias looked prepared to turn someone into an icicle. Long gone was his night shirt and sleep tousled hair. Cream locks slicked back in a uniform style that left his pale face free from any stray strands. His gaze was unnerving, watchful in a predatory manner. Black riding boots hit the ground with loud thuds as he drew near. Daniel hated to admit it, but at that moment Elias looked like Soren.  
"Keep looking."  
"Yes sir."  
"Sir?" Daniel dared to speak up. Elias paused and allowed him to continue. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm taking a small party to search outside. Soren may have fled."  
Captain Stig blanched at the thought of letting his king go outside at night without any guards. "Please allow one of us to go with you."  
"No." Firm and assertive Elias held Stig's eyes. "You must stay here."  
"My lord-"  
This time Elias' voice held a sharpness. "Do not argue with me. Obey your orders."  
"Y-Yes King Elias." Captain Stig flinched.

Without another word Elias left.


	13. Chapter 12

"I want to go with you guys." (y/n)'s little brother hesitantly speaks up. He had stayed silent as Krista and Andre prepared to go outside in search of (y/n). Quietly observing and assessing what their reply would be.  
Pick-axe in hand Krista pauses in her packing and sends Andre a wary glance. Not knowing herself how to deal with it. Andre sighs and gets to Nicky's eye level. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. You have to stay here."  
"I. . . I can't just wait here." His words drift and grow quiet.  
"I'm sorry Nicky. You can't go with us." Andre told him as gently as possible yet with an insistent undertone. Nicky refused to look at him though. Instead he focused on trying not to cry. Now wasn't the time. He had to be strong for (y/n).  
The Arendelle prince wished he knew how to console him. A soft hand squeezes his shoulder. Krista shakes her head and notifies him that it's time to go.  
Once they are gone, Nicky looks up from the floor. Tiny hands clenched.

 

* * * 

Your body no longer gave out those short spasms. Laying motionless of the cave Soren had carried you to. Everything had gradually grown numb. Lips had ceased quivering as your breathing slowed. Even the fierce stabbing in your chest was no more than a dull throb. The energy just seemed to flee from you. Taking a lot of effort to even look down at your fingers. Completely frozen to a translucent blue tint you tried to wiggle them. Stiffly they tried to obey your command.  
"It looks painful." A baritone voice rumbles through the cavern. "Depending on Elias it should all be over soon."  
You wanted to question him but your lips were stiff and unwilling to form any words. He had the same powers as Elias! Did he know? Surely Elias would've told you; warned you about Soren's identical magic. Above all you wanted to know what was the point of all of this. Did he hate his cousin this much?  
"We just need to wait it out for a little longer." Soren shoots you a sideways glance before returning his gaze to the emptiness around him. As if looking to the past and remembering something terrible, his face screws up with such radiating hatred.   
Begging your body to budge you manage to shakily lift yourself up. Your struggle catches Soren's attention, amusement flickering on his face. You did your best to send him a burning glare, which was proving to be difficult since the muscles in your face were completely numb and unable to even twitch.   
"You have more heart than I expected, princess." He muses while gently shoving you back down. "And here I thought you were just a dull political pawn. It seems there's more to you. Just like everyone else, as I have learned while lurking in the shadows, you have many weaknesses. My first plan failed. I wasn't expecting you to have actual feelings for Elias." Clicking his tongue at his, Soren shakes his head with an air of disappointment. "And it seems the feeling may be mutual. Another weakness. All the more material that I can use."  
"W-W. . ." You attempted to speak but only stutters were produced. Gathering up your strength you froced out one word "Why"  
A devilish smirk lights up his face and sends a spark to ignite in his clear blue eyes. Hearing the cracking of ice around you as sharp icicles expanded. "Spoilers, princess."

*

"This feels nostalgic." Andre grins up at the sky; the clopping of hooves are the only sound in the forest that they venture through. Everything was calm and even the night's weather felt like it was on their side. Unlike the bitter cold that Andre faced when he went to chase down Elias a year ago.  
"Although now we're not searching for Elias to stop winter."  
"Yes. Now we're hunting for our insane cousin who has kidnapped my bride." Elias tightens his fingers around his horse's reins. Jaw clenched as he imagines skewering Soren with an ice spear. Frost started to dust around the leather that he held in his fists. he had to control the rage that was festering in him. Keep calm. He needed to concentrate in finding them. For (y/n)'s sake.  
"There!" Krista's exclamation snapped Elias out from the anger that brewed within. Krista was crouching down on the ground, closely examining the forest floor. Prodding the dirt with delicate fingers. She lifts up her head and turns her observant gaze to the trees nearby. "There's foot tracks. And on the tree bark it looks like frost. We have to dismount the horses and leave them here. This part of the forest is too dense for them to travel through."  
Krista has to stop Sven from following them. "Sorry Sven. You have to stay here too." She places her hand on his nose. "We'll be okay."

 

The sun was slowly beginning to rise back into it's place in the heavens, giving off a dim light of early morning. This heightened the already anxious trio. Krista had found other tracks that aided their search, but it felt like they were getting no where.   
Elias abruptly halts. "Do you hear that?"  
Andre and Krista strain their ears. "Voices?"  
They fervently followed the soft tinkling of a gentle voice until it grew louder.  
"Nicky?!"  
(y/n)'s little brother shrieks and bumps into the short snowman behind him.  
"What in the world are you doing out here?!" Elias steadies the teetering Nicky. His fingers curling into the fabric of the boy's coat.   
"We just wanted to help you find (y/n)! The more the merrier right?" Olaf smiles unaware of the potential danger ahead.   
"Nicky I told you to stay put at the palace. You could've gotten hurt!" Reprimands Andre. "C'mon. I'm taking you back-"  
"NO!" He pulls himself away from the brothers. One of his small hands holds onto the hilt of a tiny dagger that hung from his belt. "I want to help find my sister! You don't understand. If something bad happens like if she. . ." Nicky breathes sharply "L-Like if she died. . . I. . ."  
As much as Elias wanted to send him back to the palace Nicky already looked heart broken at the mere thought of losing his beloved sister. Nicky wasn't thinking about his safety, all he cared about was his sister's . Time was of the essence.   
"Okay. But you have to do whatever we say. If it gets too dangerous and I tell you to stay back, you stay back. Alright?"  
"Yes! Thank you!"  
"Now lets go find our princess!" Olaf chirps and starts to waddle away.  
"Um Olaf. . . It's this way."


	14. Chapter 13

"Would you like to hold him, princess?" Your governess smiles down at you. In Petra's arms was your newborn baby brother. He didn't turn out like Aleksandr had. Nicholas was a small baby and appeared incredibly fragile. You likened him to one of your porcelain dolls.

"I. . . I don't want to hurt him." Timidly you step away with your hands close to your chest. "I might drop him."

Petra's sweet smile broadens. "When you'er old enough you'll have your own baby. You should learn how to hold one. I promise you won't drop him." She maneuvered the tiny infant into your trembling arms, guiding you on how to properly cradle him. 

Once in your arms they grew stiff around him, concentrating intently on not dropping him. He let out a high pitched squeal and for a moment you feared he would start crying. He didn't. Instead bleary little (e/c) eyes open and stare at you. Then his small mouth opens in a gummy smile. Wrinkled face scrunching up even more. Not knowing why there was such an ache in your heart or why you let out a strangled sob, you started to cry.

That memory kept you warm as the rest of your body was consumed by ice. Holding onto it with all the strength you had left. It prevented you from succumbing to whatever magic that poisoned you. Having grown bored of your presence, Soren had left. Since then you had tried to get up; every time proving futile as you would crumble back down. It was no use. Your joints were completely locked and muscles unable to cooperate. 

C'mon (y/n). Get up!

Forcing yourself to crawl on the ground like a worm you managed to lean against the wall of the cave. Grunts ensued when you push your body up in a standing position. 

I-I can do this! I can get out! All I have to do is coast my way along the wall.

Not the easiest task it took you what felt like hours to get to the opening of the cave. The entire time terrified that Soren would return.

You stumbled out on to the clearing. Before your body fell forward to the ground you caught the rising of the sun that was barely making it's way above the tree tops. Clawing to the edge you look down.

You were on a cliff.

You wanted to cry out in frustration. That is until you made out five tiny figures down below.

 

*

"I don't understand." Krista is beyond frustrated. Taking off her cap she angrily threw it on the ground. "The tracks stop here!"

Andre tried to calm her down but it was no use. She was inconsolable. Everyone at that point was tired. Except for Olaf who was ever the optimist and kept their spirits afloat as best as he could.

Exhausted, Nicky plopped down at the base of the mountain they had come across with no other leads. Running on a few hours of sleep, Nicky was drained watching an irritated Krista fuming back and forth with Andre attempting to soothe her. His efforts were all in vain.

"We must be overlooking something." Olaf aimlessly waddled around, head tilted upward searching for a clue.

_Thump_

Nicky's hand patted at his head. A small rock rolled onto his lap after falling onto his head. Craning his neck to gaze at the over hanging mountain ledge. Pebbles softly rained down one by one. There was something up there. It could've been a wild animal, unless Soren was capable of growing wings. Nicky got up and paced around where he once sat, examining the mountain side at different angles. Brows knitting with intense concentration and mouth in a firm line.

"What're you looking at Nicky?"

His ears were deaf to the voices behind him.

_Is it possible? I could be really wrong._

"Krista. . . Do you think that there can be a ledge up there?" The little prince finally spoke up his thoughts. "I keep on feeling pebbles hitting my head."

Krista's face lit up with realization.

"Yeah! Soren could've made a huge staircase like Elias did!" Olaf now followed Nicky's gaze up the side of the mountain.

"Shouldn't we have seen it then? Or at least seen some evidence of it being here?" Andre muttered with crossed arms.

_I am one with the wind and sky_

"Impossible. . ." Whispered Elias to himself. "He couldn't have. . . Unless. . ." His heart raced at the thought. Chest rising and falling frantically.

A freezing gust of wind made the trees around them bend against its will, some branches breaking off from the pressure. To Elias' complete horror he saw his cousin riding the wind, completely at his command. Identical eyes met Elias'; Soren smirked down at their little search party.

"Soren has. . ." His brother's voice stammers with disbelief.

"Ice powers." Elias finished.


	15. Chapter 14

Oh how wonderful it felt to have the upper hand. Complete power surged through Soren's veins eliciting a kind of electricity that energized each and every molecule within him. That wide-eyed, horror struck look on Andre's face. How Elias' face reddened with anger as he stood protectively in front of a child. He could probably kill them all right now. No. He'd give his dear cousin the chance to renounce his title over to him and bow at his feet.

Lifted on the powerful gust of wind, Soren allowed himself to be carried down to come face-to-face with the soon to be former king of Arendelle. Stepping onto the stable ground, his black boots snapped twigs as he descended. Catching the slight tremor of Andre at the sound.

"It took you long enough. Your dear bride is almost completely frozen." Drawling with a slight chime in his ominous words. Elias's jaw clenched, nostrils flaring slightly as he tries to retain control and not let Soren get to him.

A small trembling hand at his sleeve pulls him back. Nicky tries to put on a brave facade. The shaking of his hand tells Elias the truth that he is anything but.

"What do you want Soren? Where is (y/n)?" Elias bares his teeth; ice prickling at his finger tips. He could care less that Soren had identical powers. That would be for another time. Right now all he cared about was (y/n).

"Cutting right to the point. You really are a bore." Even so, Soren was having far too much fun baiting Elias on. He could feel the rage and desperation radiating off of him. Elias was the only one to stand his ground when Soren took another step closer. Glare squared in on his dark haired cousin's smug smirk.

"You struck her with ice. I need to get to her now."

"And what will you do Elias? How can you stop it?"

Andre finally stepped up. "He's done it once before! With me. Love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Ah, but does Elias love her?" Soren wonders out loud. His haunting blue eyes piercing straight into Elias'.

Heat rose to the ice king's face. That was a question he pondered himself. Did he love her? In such a short time was it possible?

"That's right Elias." At his hesitation, Soren crossed his arms triumphantly and scoffed. "Only I have the power to save her now. Hand over your throne to me and I shall do so."

Before Elias could even consider Soren's proposition, Nicky shouted "NO! Don't do it Elias! He's a bad person. even if you can't save my sister, I can! I love her. I can save her like you saved Andre!"

It hadn't occurred to Soren that the little boy that hid behind Elias was (y/n)'s brother. He didn't even know she had any siblings. This new fact did put a small damper on how he hoped things would play out. Soren was quick and calculating as ever.

Krista and Olaf held back Nicky when he tried to step between Soren and Elias. "I'm not afraid of you. There's something more important than fear!" Nicky bellowed, glaring at Soren. Cheeks emblazoned with unbridled fury.

Ice spikes suddenly ruptured from the ground, making Elias fly off to the side; landing harshly on the ground. Soren sent another icy blast that hurled both Andre and Krista away so that it was just him and Nicky standing.

"You should be scared little prince. If Elias doesn't renounce his throne then I will kill not only him, but you, Andre and his girl, and your sister. I'm giving him a choice to make this less messy. All of you can live through this." An icy hand tore Soren away from Nicky. Giving a harsh shove, Elias reclaimed his position as Nicky's guardian.

"Stop this nonsense right now Soren. I will not give my kingdom to someone like you."

Lip curling up in a wicked snarl Soren held up an out stretched hand, prepared for a fight. "I did try to be reasonable. Now I'll have to get my hands dirty." Before Soren could make a move, Elias quickly sent a blast of ice over to the side of the mountain, constructing a grand stair case that led up to the top.

"Krista, Andre! Get Nicky up there!" He yelled before deflecting an attack from Soren.

Olaf hurriedly ushered Nicky over to the stair case. The steps were slippery and caused Nicky to stumble quite a bit in his rush to get to the top. Krista following close behind with Olaf. Looking over her shoulder she finds Andre still on the ground.

"What're you doing?! Hurry up!" Krista shouts. Her hand gripping tightly on to the rail.

"I'm staying down here! I'm not going to let Elias fight Soren by himself!"

"Are you crazy?! You don't have any powers to fight with! you'll get yourself killed getting between those two!"

Andre wouldn't budge, smiling up at her. "I'll manage. Now hurry up! Nicky's beating you to the top!"

Pushing down the terrible bubbling in her stomach, Krista forces her feet to move forward; resisting the urge to look back.


	16. Chapter 15

Everything seemed to be slowing down. The distant voices you heard were now even more muffled. Breathing almost non-existant as your vision blurred into fuzzy shapes. Slowly being deprived oxygen you struggled to stay concious. Eyelids drooping closed you made out an image of a rosy-cheeked little boy dancing in the blinding bright snow and stomping his goulash covered feet. Meeting your gaze his smile broadens as he dashes over to you.

"(y/n)!"

You tried reaching out to the image of your sweet brother, even though you knew it wasn't real it comforted you. Nicky was back at the palace with Elias. Safe and sound.

The voice that repeated to call out your name didn't match the vision you saw. It sounded frantic.

Like the gentle rays of the morning sun kissing your skin awake, spots on your body buzzed with warmth. Slowly coursing through your limbs. The cotton that had been stuffed in your skull dissipated; suffocating pressure in your chest was lifted and at last you parted your stiff lips and gasped for sweet air. Your throat rasped as you inhaled deeply to fill your burning lungs. Lashes fluttering as you opened your eyes to meet Nicky's tear filled ones.

You mouthed his name, still unable to fully speak.

His little lip quivered in a whimper as he forced back a sob. "(y/n)!" When he pulls you closer to his trembling chest it was then that you realized he had been holding you, offering you his warmth. "I-It's okay! You're okay now (y/)!" He cried into your (h/c) tresses as his thin arms cradled you.

Beyond his small shoulder you spotted Krista and Olaf hovering behind him anxiously. Relief washed over Krista's face, letting out a held in sigh.

"Love never fails to thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf smiles and approaches you and Nicky.

Hands flat on the ground, you gingerly push yourself up shifting your brother's hold as you did so. Scanning around the clearing in confusion. "What. . . N. . . Nicky. . . W-What're you doing h-here?"

"I just couldn't stay at the castle while everyone else was looking for you." Nicky pulls away from you, eyes cast down timidly, fearing that you would scold him.

This time you address Krista who has a fearful expression flickering across her face when you question Soren's whereabouts. "Down below. Fighting Elias." She replied gruffly. "Andre's down there too. He didn't want to leave Elias alone with him." At your side, she helps you up, your arm slung over her strong shoulders. She easily supported your body as your feet adjusted on the ground. Leading you over to the edge so you can peer down at the battle raging on. Ice colliding with ice, the deafening crack of it as it broke from impact. You had a difficult time making out who was who. One moved quicker than the other in his attacks; you could only assume that it was Soren. You didn't want to admit it, but what you'd seen personally, Soren appeared to have much more mastery over his power. Hell, he even controlled fierce winds that carried the two of you up.

Krista voiced your worry. "To be honest, it's not looking good for Elias."

"He'll win. He just has to!" Insisted Nicky.

"What should we do?" You ask without tearing your eyes away from the fight.

"What can we do? We can't go against someone like Soren. We're no where in their league." Krista whispers, hating to acknowledge the fact that she was useless in this situation. "It would be best to stay up here and not get in the way. I just wish Andre hadn't insisted on staying behind."

"Elias. . ." Willing your prayer to be answered, you squeezed your eyes shut, your heart screaming out all the things you couldn't say out loud.

 

*Elias' POV*

Soren was relentless in his pursuit, each attack more savage than the one that followed. Eratic in nature as he tried to keep up and disable him.

"You probably would be as strong as me if you hadn't spent most of your life suppressing this power instead of practicing how to wield it!" Elias catches Soren yelling as he dashes for another close range assault. Fingers now sheathed in icy talons, Soren lashes out at Elias' throat. "You coward!" Burning hate lit his bright blue eyes.

A block of icy spears put a distance from his cousin, Elias made it charge toward him so that he'd back off. Only Soren easily split the block in two.

Panting, Elias had to dodge him once again without a breather. His moves were too slow and too few to evade Soren.

"You don't deserve your powers." Soren's sneer sounded right in his ear making Elias jolt and spin around. His hastily fashioned ice wall crumbled into pieces within seconds, receiving the brunt of the blow yet the after shock had Elias shielding his eyes from the flying ice shard debris. Sharp pieces nicked his lips and sliced at his hands. The taste of copper danced on his tongue. Bringing down his arms, Elias held out his right hand, ice springing from his palm to form a hilt that was soon proceeded by a long blade. Soren was charging at him, arm completely consumed with ice that configured into twin lances, points sharpened. Before it could pierce him, Elias brought the blade of his sword down on the tip of one lance; shattering it and revealing Soren's naked hand.

"You know nothing about me. What I've been through!" Growled Elias when his blade met with Soren's other armored arm.

Soren scoffed. "Listen to yourself. You sound like such a self-righteous brat. You let yourself be shamed for having such an amazing gift. You feared yourself."

"My brother got hurt because of me!"

CLANG

Soren's last lance was beginning to crack against the force of Elias' sword. Withdrawing himself gave Elias the chance to catch his breath. Labored breathing, Elias did his best to stand straight and tall. Never had he had to fight like this. Soren hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Sparing a glance up at the mountain where the ones he cared about were safely stowed away.

"(y/n). . ."

*Andre's POV*

After making sure Krista and Nicky were up the stair case, Andre ran into the woods; following the path they had come from back to their horses and Sven. Rummaging through the bag that was strapped to Sven's side, Andre retrieved a pick-axe. Sven's eyes widened and filled with concern.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry." Weighing the head in his hands dread filled him. If it came down to it he'd stop Soren at all cost from killing his brother. He'd saved Elias once before from Hanna's blade. "I'll use this if I have to." The thought of killing or even seriously injuring someone made him grimace. But how many times had Soren hurt him? Countless. Soren proved to be a menace since a young age. He definitely won't stop.

Andre took a deep breath and headed back into the thicket of trees.


	17. Chapter 16

A warm line trickled down from the gash on Elias' forehead that dyed his pale locks red. Eyes straining to train on Soren. How long had they been fighting? To Elias it felt like hours. His feet moved warily around, taking great precision in each step. Heavy snow flurried around him, obscuring his sight and quickening his heart beat. Despite his heavy black pelt, Soren blended into the storm and lurked around with ease. Elias had managed to land a few harmless blows to him. But it hardly mattered. A few nicks and scrapes here and there didn't cause any damage. Now with Elias blinded he would take the opportunity to end him.

'Although. . .' Soren thought to himself 'I could play with him for just a while longer.' 

"Come on cousin. Is this really all you've got? Already giving up?" Only able to hear his ominous chuckling, Elias turns to where the voice is more prominent. As he pivoted he saw the incoming spear flying right at him. It caught his shoulder, dug right into his flesh and embedded its sharp point into his tensed muscle. Elias bit back the cry that almost left him, grimacing instead as the spear stuck out from his shoulder in an awkward position. He wrapped his fingers around the freezing pole and tried to pull it out. Grunting when it wouldn't budge he opted to snap off the shaft and let the spearhead (hopefully) melt. His hand flies to cover the bleeding wound on his shoulder, the heat of his blood warming his palm. Like a reaper, Soren emerged forth from the blizzard that raged on around them.

"This time I won't miss." He lifts up his hand, enjoying the moment he'd waited for. Then something pierces the left side of his head.

Elias staggers when his cousin halted in his execution. An pick-axe sticking out from the side of his face.

"I-Is he dead?" He hears Andre stutter, slowly his brother appears. Cheeks flushed and eyes enlarged.

To both of their horror they hear Soren laugh. "Not quite." He turns his face for the siblings to see. Where Andre's weapon stuck out, the flesh around it was shattered like glass. Pieces falling off slowly, dislodging the axe as it did so making it drop to the ground with a resounding clang. He covers the naked part of his face with a new layer of protective ice.

"That's got to be cheating!" Andre whines then lets out a squeak when Soren gives him his full attention.

"I just know how to utilize my powers to their full extent." scoffs Soren. Narrowed eyes aimed at the rust haired prince, Andre finally realized the danger he was now in. Fear chilled his blood more than the weather around him did. Elias couldn't help him; he looked tired and weak turning a sickly waxen sheen on his face. His blood was the only colorful thing among the snow brightened scene. 

His brother's chapped lips mouthed something that Andre struggled to read.

Soren's towering form blocked his view. "I think he's telling you to run."

*  


"I'm going down there!"

"Krista! Stop! You said so yourself that we're no match for them!" You hold on tightly to her arm. You weren't even a match for her as she advanced toward the stair case. Of course you wanted to go down and help too, but what could you possibly do? You'd seen first hand what Soren was capable of. Besides, you had to take Nicky in to account now. Above all things you had to protect him. Your little brother peered over the ledge, eyes squinting trying to make out any shape in the blizzard below. 

"Elias should just make a giant snow man like my brother Marshmallow." Olaf frets. "That would scare him off!"

It unnerved you that you couldn't see what was going on. That you couldn't see Elias or Andre. Krista was already stepping down the stairs, proving that your efforts were in futile. "Krista you'll get yourself hurt!"

She whips her face to look at you with heated brown eyes. You never expected there to be tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't understand. I love Andre. I have to go down there. Regardless whether or not I'll be hurt. I have to be with him."

Her words stung as she growled them at you. What did you know about this kind of crazy love? You were in an arranged marriage. But. . . 

"You're right. I don't understand." You admitted, her features softened as you continued. "But I'm starting to. I entered this political union with Elias because my parents made me. Not out of love. I've gotten to know him though. And. . ." Breathing sharply you avert your eyes to the crystalline staircase that Krista struggled not to slip on. She hung on your every word.

"And what (y/n)?"

"My affections for him have changed. In a good way. I. . . I think I love him." Butterflies fluttered furiously in your stomach, sending tremors coursing through your body as you finally say it out loud. 

Krista's once scowling lips turned up into a smile. "Looks like Andre was right."

"What?"

"He kept trying to tell me that you were in love with Elias. I was skeptical. But now I see." Seriousness settles in her eyes. "You understand though, why I have to go down there."

You slowly nod, biting on your lip. 

Krista was about to descend another step but began to slip when the staircase shook violently. "What the hell?!" Gloved hands desperately grab on to the railing. 

"(y/n)!" Nicky calls out to you.

"Stay back Nicky!" You shout over your shoulder and try to help Krista up. There's another shake and you picked up the sound of the ice beginning to crack. "Krista, you have to get back up."

"But Andre-"

"I know Krista! I think the staircase is going to break in any minute! You won't be able to make it to him if you fall to your death. Please Krista." You were practically begging now. She looked torn but after a hair splitting minute she concedes defeat and allows you to push her back to the stable ground. A deafening crack fills the air as you're about to follow Krista's footsteps. The shaking makes your feet wobble and fall from under you.

"(y/n)!!"

Your back hits the sharp edges of the steps, feeling the crumble of ice as the staircase started to fall apart. You hold out your hands trying to grasp Krista's but it's no use. Your body is slipping away from her more and more as the staircase is destroyed. 

  
*  


Andre wheezed as he tried to lift himself up. Soren had grabbed him by his neck and thrown him against the staircase. Stars sprinkled his vision, Andre's head growing uncomfortably warm. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Elias yelled from far away. 

Soren rolled his eyes and continued his way to Andre. "I heard you the first time you yelled it. No need to be repetitive."

Hands fumbling to pick up any make-shift weapon, they found a sharp piece of ice. He waited for Soren to get closer until he dug the icicle right into Soren's pale neck as he was lifted off the ground by the scruff of his coat. Soren didn't so much as wince. His armor protecting him from any real damage. 

'Well. . . It was worth a shot. . .' Andre thought to himself as he was once against bashed against the hard steps. 

Intently watching Andre's eyes struggle to stay open, Soren wasn't aware of Elias drawing closer. A gigantic icy claw captured Soren and squeezed tightly around his torso making him drop Andre. In retaliation, spikes shot out of him, piercing through the hand and freeing himself. He turns to a battered and bloody Elias. 

"You're not finished with me yet." Elias glares and squares his shoulders although it caused him pain. He allowed the hand to be crumbled by Soren. 

"My mistake." Soren growls and charges at Elias. 

Elias shifted his feet further apart, readying himself for his cousin and mustering up all his strength. It takes all he's got to halt the blizzard to a standstill, collecting the snow particles and aiming them at Soren. A gust of chilling wind and sharp ice particles fly at him, cracking his armor. Soren cuts through it to find Elias running at him, mere inches away, his transparent sword prepared to slice at him. The sharp edge of the blade makes contact with Soren's hand, already spattered with hairline fractures, breaks the ice that protected it. Soren reels back and clenches his now bleeding hand. But Elias doesn't let up on his attack. He swings his sword again, it caught the gleam of the rising sun before it shattered the ice shielding Soren's side and found his flesh. A howl ripped through Soren's throat. Elias brought back his arm about to swing again until Soren produces his own sword, meeting Elias' attack and destroying his blade.

Elias tries to quickly make another one, but Soren's sword slashes at his chest. Stumbling backwards the pale haired king forces his feet to steady. 

"You surprised me." Soren hisses through gritted teeth and looks down at his wounds. Crystalline patterns of ice slowly working to cover the damaged areas. Keen ears hear a commotion from above where the captive princess must still be. He turns his face upwards. A sinister grin takes over. "Looks like your bride has been unfrozen."

The king can't help but follow his gaze, his heart skipping a beat. '(y/n). . .'

Oblivious to Soren's sideways glance, the dark haired duke sends a blow that knocks Elias down, pulling him back to where he was. Elias scrambles back up in time to see Soren's hand pointing to the grand staircase he had created. Realization made his breathing quicken and horror fill his voice.

"Soren! Don't!!"

He blasted the base of the staircase, sending another assail on it. Elias watched the staircase crumble, a blurry figure falling into the cloud of dust the wreckage produced. The ground shook slightly. The thundering sound roared over Elias' scream.


	18. Chapter 17

His knees buckled; not even having the strength to stay standing, Elias fell to his knees and let out another throat tearing cry. Nails digging into the dirt as he choked on a sob. The ache in his chest was smothering. Elias gasped between cries, tears rolling down his face. (y/n)'s smile appearing in his mind each time he shut his eyes as another wave of tears spilled over. That loving face of her's when she was with Nicky. How her (e/c) eyes looked up at him, shining brighter than her wide smile. He had failed her.

Soren grinned, receiving immense satisfaction from a weeping Elias. "You didn't realize it until now. You loved her. What a pity that you couldn't tell her." He stands in front of his crumbled cousin. "This all could've been avoided if you would've just given me the crown. (y/n) is dead because of you."

_Because of me. . . That beautiful face is gone because of me. . ._

  
  
**  
  


You breathed heavily and forced yourself not to look down as you dangled from the side. A shard from the now demolished staircase jammed into the side of the mountain; slicing your hand open as you desperately held on. Head throbbing from hitting it on the sharp steps.

"(y/n)?!" You barely made out Krista's face from above as she searched from you.

Before you could assure her you were okay you winced as her hand begun to slide off; your blood making the shard much more slicker. You panicked. This time you would fall to your death. Forcing yourself not to cry at such a time like this, you fumbled to grasp onto anything else that would save you. Air left you when your hands completely slipped off and you tumbled down in your endeavor to grab on to something that would aid you. Landing roughly on the hard, sharp rubble below.

"O-Owwww. . ." Someone groaned beside you. 

"A-Andre? Oh my god, Andre!" You cry; putting aside your own pain you crawl over to him and hug him.

He groans even more but has a soft smile. "Hi. Fancy seeing you here (y/n)."

"Krista is so worried about you! Oh. . ." You see the lacerations on his face and bruises beginning to blossom. "Oh Andre. . ."

"I know, I must look terrible. Getting your head bashed in will do that." Andre chuckles and gingerly touches his cheek. His eyes wander back to the cliff. "What a mess."

You scan around for Soren and Elias; making out Soren's pelt covered back far away. Capable of hearing your own heartbeat your head drummed terribly. "We're a mess." You mumble knowing that in this state there was no way you or Andre could help Elias. Wincing when you try to get up.

"Easy there (y/n)." He helps you up, having trouble himself in standing. "It would probably be safer for us to stay down though."

"Probably." You grimace and lean on him. "But I'm down here now. No changing that. Elias needs our help."

"Yeah, I tried that. Look at what happened to me." Andre points to his face.

"Maybe not outright attack Soren. But maybe distract him long enough so that Elias can think of something. Anything. Regain some energy for his next attack." Pondering out loud you hold on to Andre's arm when you felt faint.

His gloved hands tighten on your wrist. "Got a plan?"

"You think you're ready to do some running?"

A small grin tells you his answer.

"Good. How's your throwing arm by the way?"

  
  
  
  
***  
  


Elias was finally at his mercy; (y/n)'s death was just the kick Soren needed to completely break him. Bright blue eyes held no shine, they had become dull with no hope as they looked from behind tousled blonde bangs. 

"Don't worry cousin. You'll be joining her soon." Reassuring his cousin with a dark promise, Soren's fingers spread at the sensation of an icy dagger coming forth from his wrist. "It'll be quick." 

Head lifted revealing his neck as if in an invitation, Elias' gaze didn't stray from Soren's. Just as he was about to slice Elias' throat, something hits him from the back of his head. He frowns and turns around; eyes widening in disbelief when he finds Andre standing, chunks of ice in his arms. His hand lifts another. Brows furrowing Soren marches toward him. Then came another assault to the side of his face. This time it was from (y/n). Though she swayed on her feet and her clothes her torn and dirtied, (y/n) stood tall. 

"Surprised Soren?" There's a smirk in her yell.

"(y/n). . . ?" Elias breathes from behind him. His face coming alive at the sound of her voice. "She's alive. . ."

"Not for long." Soren growled and threw the dagger in her direction. She dodges to the ground. Spikes jut from the ground mere inches away from her. They would've skewered her if it weren't for Andre distracting Soren with another rock to the head. Frustration evident in his attacks, (y/n) and Andre were relentless. One after the other (y/n) continued to pelt Soren; casting quick glances at Elias.

_'C'mon Elias!'_ Pleading in her mind, (y/n)'s eyes dart back to Soren; stiffly moving out of the way before he could strike her

  


_'She's alive.'_ A shallow breath escapes from his chest, eyes widening in disbelief. Both bruised and worse for wear, they stood distracting a fuming Soren. Placing a hand on his knee Elias forces his body up. _'I won't waste this opportunity. I can't afford to.'_

  
  
*  
  


You took off running. Both you and Andre weaving between trees and leading the deranged grand duke away from Elias. Feet stumbling and tripping quite a bit as you tried to retain your consciousness. Clear arrows whizzed right past your head that warned you Soren was not far behind. You caught a glimpse of Andre running parallel to you. Vicious roars rang through the cluster of trees, making their branches tremble. Warmth filled your head and you lost your vision. Unable to stop your body from falling you felt twigs poke into you. Head languidly rising you force your eyes to focus on the tilting trees. You cried when you felt something bite into your shoulder. One of Soren's arrows you presumed. You bit down on your lip to prevent a whimper.

"Look what I've caught." Something tugged on the shaft of the arrow embedded in your shoulder and ripped it out. You're forced on to your back by Soren's foot. He swiftly kicks his boot into your abdomen. "You've ruined my plans for the last time, princess."

"Y-You're not going to w-win Soren." You glare at him. You catch his sneer before he loses his grip on your neck as he is tackled to the ground by Andre. Rolling around for dominance, surprisingly Andre manages to wrestle himself to the top; holding Soren down. You scramble to help pin him down. "What do we do now?"

Andre grits his teeth , struggling to keep Soren at bay. Soren squirms and wreaths underneath. "I-I don't know. Didn't r-really think th-this far." He grunts and presses his hand against Soren's throat. Small cracks appeared from the pressure he applied.

"Hold him up." A gruff voice orders.

You hold your breath as you look up into Elias' eyes. The flesh of his skin had a clear blue tint to it, gleaming from the light.

"Soren. You have committed high treason. Not only with an attempt at my life, the King of Arendelle, but to the crown prince and queen as well. I cannot let you live. You are a threat and use your powers for your own evil gain." Elias drew closer. You and Andre get Soren on to his knees. He laughs at Elias.

"You're pathetic! You needed the help of these two just to subdue me!" Throwing his head back in another cackle he misses Elias' smirk.

"There is no shame in having help. They're my family." Elias looks at you with a sad smile. "(y/n), you might want to close your eyes."

Blood turning cold you realized what he was going to do. You turn your head to Andre who has a hard expression on his face. Soren was a menace. A sociopath. There was no love in his heart. He would've killed you without batting an eye. It made your stomach churn, but this had to be done.

  


You closed your eyes.


	19. Chapter 18

Everyone was quiet on the way back to Arendelle, even Olaf sensed the graveness of what had just happened and busied himself with a flower he had found. Despite Elias having much more serious wounds than you he insisted you ride on his horse as he lead it beside you on the ground. Exhaustion heavy in dragging feet and slouched backs. Nicky sat in front of you on Elias' beige coated steed, his back leaned against your chest and his head rested on your shoulder. You yourself could only stare blankly ahead, trying to erase the fresh memory of Soren's execution.

On the outskirts of Arendelle that border the forest was a cluster of guards waiting for your envoy. At the sight of their bleeding king they rushed to his side. They had to escort everyone out of the public eye. When you made it to the back entrance of the palace through the garden, Elias assisted you and Nicky off his horse. Daniel and Peter had to help Andre down his. Stumbling into the scullery there were already medics that went right to work in tending to the wounded. Of course they could do nothing about the bruises; even the bandages gave way to what you had been through. Nina burst into tears at the mere sight of you. Elin, although her red eyes betrayed her, was composed and quickly took a weary Nicky to be bathed.

"Guess you guys missed your own wedding." murmured Krista trying to break the silence. 

"We can't just go out with all these injuries. How would we explain that? 'Yeah we just got done with fighting my deranged cousin who had the same powers as me.'" Elias shakes his head. You catch him glancing at you. "It would be really messed up if I made you go through a wedding after all that. . ." His face darkens. "It would be even more messed up if I made you marry me."

Your brows knit together. "What do you mean?"

He effortlessly stands up, ignoring the protests of the guards and doctors. "This happened because of me."

"King Elias- Please sit down!" Captain Stig pleads but is brushed off by him. 

"You don't have to marry me. I'm breaking off the engagement." Elias finally whispers, eyes grave and centered on you.

"What?!" exclaims Andre. "Elias, you can't be serious!"

He's already heading out, leaving you stunned momentarily until it sinks in what he says. You get up and try to go after him. "Elias! Wait-" Your surroundings spin and start to dim and you fear that you're going to fall until you feel someone hold you up.

"Take her to her room. I'll go talk to Elias." Andre's voice was muffled as you slipped into unconsciousness.

  
  
*  
  
  


"Please! Your daughter is still sleeping!"

"Get out of my way you lowly hag!"

You slowly awake to arguing coming outside your room. Head filled with fog it takes you a moment to remember where you are and what Elias had told you before you passed out.

"Oh no. . ." whimpers Nicky from beside you. "Dad sounds furious."

Jumping when your door bangs open, your parents enter; nearly running over poor Elin.

"You useless child! Get up!" Your dad growls and practically pulls your arm out of its socket. "You managed to screw this up! The king has just canceled your engagement."

"D-Don't be rough with her. She's injured-"

"Be quiet!" a quick snap from your mom silences Nicky. His big eyes look to you helplessly. "What an embarrassment." She continues muttering your way. "Missing your own wedding ceremony."

"Shameful!" Your father's rumbling baritone practically spits at you.

You tug your arm out of his grasp and shoot him a glare. Much to his astonishment you walk right past him to your door.

"Get back here!"

Taking a deep breath you turn on your heel to face him. "Piss off old man. I'm not your pawn. I'm a person. I'm tired of people using me." With that you headed to Elias' office.

  
  
  


Not bothering to even knock you viciously twist the doorknob open. Elias looks up from his paperwork, frowning slightly at your presence.

"(y/n)-"

You hold up your hand to silence him. You were on a mission and would not be deterred. "I was just kidnapped, practically turned into ice, fell off a cliff, and assisted in an execution. Now you break off our engagement?!" You had started off calm but by the end you were practically fuming, voice cracking.

"(y/n) calm down-" One piercing glare from you and Elias shut up. He had never witnessed you this angry. When you slammed your palms down on his desk he jolts in his chair.

"I love you!" The wide eyed disbelief and blush made your bravery fizzle just as quickly as you had gathered it and your rage extinguish in a puff. A blush of your own crept on your face. You had been brave for a total of 10 minutes. Now you were back to your regular self. 

"You. . ." Elias stands up behind his desk, never releasing you from his gaze. Disbelief turned into confusion and then wonder. "You love me?"

And then you realized you were in your nightgown. Elin and Nina must have changed you while you were asleep. Panic started to dread in. "Um. . . Y-Yes?" Practically squeaking now you control the tremors in your body when he goes over to where you are frozen terrified. Lifting his hand up to your face his fingers gingerly brush against your cheek, gently going further to card through your hair and his palm caressing your face. Your heart pounded wildly in your chest at the closeness. Elias leans down to capture your lips with his. 

"I love you too." He murmurs against your mouth, his nose lovingly nudging your's. 

You smile and pull him into another kiss.

  
  
  
  


"I want you out of my kingdom." Elias' has had hardened as he had your parents come to his office. "And you will leave Nicky here to be raised under our care."

Your dad lets out an incredulous laugh. "Are you mad?"

"Actually I am very furious with you two. The way you raise your children is unacceptable and I don't want people like you in my kingdom, let alone my family. I'm going to marry your daughter out of love. No longer do I have an obligation to. That means any alliance between us is dissolved."

"I won't allow it!" Your dad turns to you. "You will not marry him. You will come back with us and we'll find a much better husband."

You held on to Elias' arm. "I'm not going back. And neither is Nicky. We're staying here."

"You ungrateful child!" Your mother shrieks beside her husband and appears about ready to strike you down where you stood. Even Aleksandr flinched away from her. For once he lost his arrogance and smug expression and took on that of a frightened child. 

"Are we going to have a problem?" Elias' voice is level and unruffled by their outburst with an arched brow that challenged them. "If we are I'm afraid I'll have to exercise my power as king and deport you from Arendelle."

Your father bares his teeth. "I'm not leaving without the girl and my son."

"The last person who threatened taking (y/n) away from me was executed. And that was just a few hours ago." It was a little unsettling hearing him mention Soren. Even your parents went rigid at his subtle threat, eyes widening with shock. You saw your father back away slightly, actually thinking for once. He was no match for Elias. He knew of the powers he had. 

"Keep the girl then. She was of no use to me anyway. But I we be taking Nicholas."

Your heart leaped with panic and you clenched your hands. Growling out "Over my dead body. He's staying here. He's not going back to a place where he's not appreciated for the sweet boy that he is. You already have your future king. You've made that very plain and clear that there is only room for one child."

He scowls your way, his jaw clenching. Before coming to Arendelle you never would have dreamed of talking to your parents in such a manner. You refused to be docile any further. Especially when it came to Nicky. If it came down to it you'd fight him. A firm yet gentle hand holds on to your arm, holding you back from ripping your dad's throat out. 

"You heard her." Your fiancee practically purrs. He adds "In relinquishing Nicky to my custody, I will see to it that payments will be sent to you for your. . . loss."

That piques your dad's attention and obedience. "How much?"

Quickly, Elias jots down a number and flings it toward him. "Every month until Nicky turns 18. As long as you leave immediately and we never hear from you again."

Hate was clear in your father's face as he took the offer.

  
  
  
  
  


"I can stay?!" Nicky cried and tackled you in a hug. "Oh thank you (y/n)! I promise I'll be good!"

You chuckle. "Don't thank me. Go thank Elias." You nudge him toward Elias who awkwardly stood in the door way with crossed arms and a gentle grin.

Nicky crawls off of the bed and takes him by surprise when he hugs his waist. "Thank you so much."

Elias' hands hovered over Nicky's shoulders unsure of what to do and overwhelmed. Gradually he returns the hug with a soft smile.

Elin clears her throat. "Now that that's all settled nicely, what shall we do about the wedding?"


	20. Chapter 19

"There." You smile down at Nicky as he fidgeted in his snuggly fit suit. Tugging incessantly at his collar. "You look so handsome." You're about to smooth out his (h/c) cowlick, but he ducks away from your arm. 

Despite your fussing over him Nicky grins. "Shouldn't you finish getting ready yourself? Don't want to miss your wedding again."

"Yes. Please sit still (y/n)." Elin says with a huff and pushes your shoulders down so she could fix your hair and top it with your bridal tiara which gave you a regal appearance. Your eyes catch the sparkling gleam of the diamonds in the mirror. A fine string of pearls wrapped around your neck and delicately lay on your collarbone. Heart beating with excitement you look away from the oval shaped mirror of your vanity desk. 

"We've made our guests wait long enough." admitting sheepishly with a small smile. Your wounds were still healing, even Elias still winced every now and then if he moved the wrong way or too quickly.

There's a knock at your door and Nina goes to open it, smiling at a finely dressed Andre and a beautiful Krista who wore a lovely green gown . Her freshly washed hair shined and was pulled back into a braided bun. Even Olaf looked his finest with a black bow tie that suited his buttons made of coal.

Andre held out his gloved hand. "Are you ready?"

Forcing back the lump in your throat you nod. "Lets do this."

  
  
  
*  
  
  


It frightened you to be in front of so many people. All eyes follow you as you made your way down the aisle, tightly gripping your bouquet full of sweetly scented flowers. You tried not to focus on their prying eyes. Instead you made Elias your point of concentration. he stood there at the altar, posture perfect. His crown covering the top of his slicked back blonde hair. Anxiousness in his bright eyes told you that he felt the some way you were right now. Pursed lips turned up in a soft smile when he caught sight of you, slightly parting in awe. When you take your place beside him you can practically hear the rapid thumping in your chest as it gave frenzied palpitations. Maybe it was his perfectly fit uniform that gave him a different air, you couldn't pinpoint what was different, what had changed in the single day you hadn't seen him. Perhaps it was the way he gazed down at you with blown out pupils that almost took over the blue in his eyes and the blush on his pale cheeks. His dark lashes flutter slightly with excitement when your fingers brush against his. They were uncharacteristically warm. The bishop cleared his throat snapping you and Elias back to Earth. You felt Elias move in closer to your side, his arm bumping casually against your shoulder. Ceremonial words were spoken that tied the two of you together in holy matrimony. Words that made the whole situation finally real. The image of spending the rest of your life with Elias flickered in your mind. Finally the bishop motioned for you and Elias to turn and face each other to seal your union with a kiss. Elias leaned down, glossy cerulean irises becoming hooded as he closed his eyes. You erased the gap with your lips. Your surroundings became fuzzy, unimportant as Elias drew you in closer to his chest that was decorated with imperial medals of his country. His thumb caressed the small of your back as he deepened the kiss. The cheering of the crowd fell on deaf ears. The two of you were enveloped in your own little world that refused to let you go, and you didn't mind. 

  
  
*  
  


"This way Queen (y/n)." Nina nudged you further into Elias' bed chamber. Each step seemed heavier than the last when you spotted the extravagant bed. Elin sat you down on the edge to remove your shoes which had grown painful to feet walk in. Stretching your feet you release a relieved sigh. Your post-wedding party had been exhausting; greeting everyone, seeming to dance non-stop in between as you waved here and there to others you didn't even know. There had been no time to even breathe let alone get a moment alone with Nicky who practically had to fight off other delegates for one dance with you. Even now you doubted you'd be able to rest; wedding nights weren't known for rest. At the mere thought of what you would do tonight made you chew worriedly on your lip, failing to conceal your blush. 

Your shyness makes Elin grin. "There's no need for your coyness (y/n). Everything will be alright. Just relax and trust Elias. You forget that this is his first time as well."

_Right. I have to trust Elias. He's my husband now. We'll figure this out together. . . Naked. . ._ You blush even harder at your own thoughts.

"Hopefully by the end of tonight you'll be with child."

"Nina!" scolds the much younger maid. "Don't pressure her! Don't think about it (y/n). Just have fun and enjoy tonight. After all, you have a very handsome husband." She winks at you and you practically feel yourself dying of embarrassment.

After undressing you and leaving you in nothing but a flimsy slip your maids leave to bring Elias. You tightly waded the silky fabric in your fists, pacing in front of your marital bed anxiously. Breathing in and letting out air in a shaky string. The room was growing far too hot for your comfort and you rush to the large bay window and push it open, letting the cold air wash over you. Like the diamonds on your tiara, the stars took the same shine only to shimmer much brighter in the pitch black sky above that watched over you. The slightest hint of a moon peeked out from the dark blanket. 

You stopped breathing all together when you heard the door open. Slowly you turn around to a wide eyed Elias. 

"(y/n)." Voice taking on a deeper tone that made you quiver at his presence. Eyes raking over your overly exposed body.

You didn't trust yourself to say anything. If you did you knew it would be a small whimper. You mustered up a shy smile. 

The way his long legs advance towards you make you tremble even more. Elias took on the presence of a hungry predator. He stops a few inches before you. Offering you his hand, beckoning you to the bed. You took a deep breath to steady your heart and hold onto his hand.

  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
(4 MONTHS LATER)  
  
  
  


"Did you see that (y/n)?!" Nicky shouted from atop his horse as you nearly have a heart attack.

"You could've fallen!" You panic and pick up the hem of your dress, struggling to make your way over to where his horse was stationed. 

"Not likely. He's the best rider in all of Arendelle." Andre smiles next to him. Both boys look equally smug about the new feat Nicky had accomplished in jumping his horse. Yes, you admitted it was very impressive. Never the less it was still incredibly dangerous. You're unable to catch up to them as they ride off with a careless laugh, catching Nicky yelling at you not to worry.

You groan and sit on the grass. "Easy for you to say. You'll understand when you have someone you have to look after."

"Why does my queen look so despondent?" 

A smile spreads on your face when you look up at your king. He sits next to you despite his white slacks that would surely be stained. He takes a hold of your hand and places individual kisses on your knuckles. You scoot closer to him and pull him into a chaste kiss. Releasing with a small smacking noise he chuckles and wraps an arm around your shoulder, watching Andre and Nicky in the distance.

"You really shouldn't worry. Nicky's a strong boy. He knows how to handle that horse like a pro." Elias rests his chin on your head.

"He's my baby brother. I can't help it. I know you still worry about Andre!"

"Ah, true. You caught me." He feigns chagrin.

"I'll try not to worry too much." You compromise. "After all, I am going to have someone else to worry about now."

"Hm?"

Grinning mischievously you press your lips against the shell of his ear and whisper the secret you had just found out recently. Enjoying as Elias' eyes grow wide with realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is the last chapter of this story. But I will be putting up an epilogue!


	21. Epilogue

You'd perfected the art of waddling around the palace without assistance from your hovering husband, fretting brother-in-law, and doting little brother. Krista was the only one who insisted that you have more independence; you needed air to breathe.

Feeling pressure against your stomach your mouth curls into a smile. "What's up little one?" The tiny child in your womb kicks again in response. You chuckle. "Boy you're very active today." You pat your bulging abdomen and continue on your way to Elias' study to spend some time with him. Months ago you had to give a lecture to him about how you needed space and couldn't take him breathing down your neck anymore. Nothing was going to happen to you. You were in the safety of the palace. Of course you knew he was just concerned about your safety and the safety of your future child. It was another sign of how much he loved you. Although you had a feeling he wanted to put you in an ice cage where he could keep a close eye on you. 

Another twitching sensation flutters in your stomach; followed by a griping pain that made you gasp. You pressed your hand against the wall to steady yourself while you hunched over. "B-Baby?" 

_Was that a contraction?_

You trembled and held onto your stomach. 

"Queen (y/n)!! Are you okay?!" Thank the heavens that Daniel had just rounded the corner, breaking out into a run at the sight of you against the wall. He takes a hold of your arm and supports you up. 

"Y-Yeah. Just. . . Just take me back to my room and get Elias."

  
  
  
  


"I knew I should've stayed." Elias says to himself while holding your hand. After getting you to your room, Nina and Elin immediately sent for the midwife while Daniel went back to fetch Elias. Nicky, Andre, and Krista were already with the king by the time Daniel delivered the news and followed closely behind.

Nina rolls her eyes at Elias' dramatics. "Stop that my king. She's not giving birth quite yet. Her contractions are still far apart. There's plenty of time to prep and relax."

"This is so exciting!" Andre squeals. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Me too!" Nicky grins and wiggles in his seat next to you on the bed. "I'll be here for you sis!"

"Uh-uh." You turn your hard gaze to him. "You have lessons to attend!" 

His face falls and he groans. "Noooo."

"Yes." You crossed your arms. "You heard Nina. This baby isn't coming for a while. You can't neglect your studies."

Nicky turns hopeful eyes to Elias who gives him an apologetic smile. "(y/n) is right Nicky."

Elin arrives with your brother's attendants who escort him out to get him ready for his lesson, casting you one last glance before he follows them out of your room. You lean back into your plush pillows and heave a sigh as Elias rubs smooth circles on your stomach. "Now we play the waiting game."

  
  
* THE NEXT DAY *  


At the call of his name from his brother-in-law, Nicky lifts his head from his textbook.

"Prince Andre," Nicky's tutor scowls, none too pleased that his lesson has been interrupted "what can I do for you?"

Face flushed and out of breath he looks at the young boy who had been dying of boredom and itching to be with his pregnant sister who was still having spread out contractions; delaying the birth. "The queen has gone into labor!"

Gaping at first from shock, Nicky stumbles out of his chair, bumping into the desk and banging his hip on the corner. "OH!!"

"Prince Nicky-"

"I must go! I need to be there for my sister!" he hastily explains and rushes out the door with Andre. Getting closer to your chambers, Nicky hears your pained cries. Nicky grimaces. "She's hurting."

Andre nods. "It's normal for women when they give birth. Elias told me that's what our mother sounded like when she was giving birth to me." They stand outside of the door where Krista and Olaf waited. Nicky went for the handle but was stopped. "You can't go in there. Not even Elias was allowed, but he threw a fit and made the walls all icy. So they had no choice but to relent and let him in."

He anxiously fidgeted as an hour turned into two and led to three hours. Growing restless Olaf tried to entertain Nicky to the best of his abilities. Occupied, Nicky couldn't help but glance every so often at the door that separated him and (y/n).

  
*  


Five freaking hours of torture (not to mention the other hours you endured while in-between contractions)! You wreathed uncomfortably, settling down only when Elias placed an iced covered hand on your fevered face that was drenched with sweat.

"Why. . . Won't this kid come out already?!" you sob, practically at your wits end and wanting to rip the kid out yourself.

Trying to make light of the situation and to possibly get a smile from you Elias murmurs "It's probably too comfortable inside of you. Our baby doesn't want to leave."

"Little bastard needs to." Your hiss makes Elias chuckle. He smooths out your damp hair and brushes a few stray strands out of your face.

"Your highness, I'm going to have to ask you to push again." The midwife looks at you.

You whimper a protest and grit your teeth. Nina steps in and pushes Elias aside, determination set in her wrinkled eyes as she grabs your shoulders roughly. "I'm going to tell you what I told Queen Iduna all those years ago. So listen up. Five minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness. Now push that kid out!" 

Taking a deep breath you nodded and squeezed your eyes tightly. You screamed as you pushed. It hurt more than when Soren shot you with an arrow or when he turned you into ice.

"Again your highness!"

You rested your head back on the sweat stained pillow for a moment before pushing again, crying loudly as you did so. 

_You can do this (y/n)!_

"Again!"

_YOU CAN DO THIS!_

Your cry was followed by a much more shrill one as you let your body collapse into the bed. The shriek continued while you caught your breath and tried to focus your eyes.

"It's a boy!"

You could barely lift your arms when they cleaned your baby up and handed him to Elias who in turn held him out to you. Tears glossed his brilliant eyes, a happy smile stretched his lips. The baby he holds out to you is swathed securely in a blanket, you could make out little tufts of bright ashy blonde like his father's. You struggle to sit up and hold your baby. His face is still red and wrinkled, but his lungs are powerful as he lets out another cry that put your's to shame. Fatigued you grin and hold him close to your breast.

"What will you name him?" Nina inquires.

It's directed at Elias, Nina figuring that you were too tired and enamored by your newborn. Elias turns his loving gaze up at her. "I've always liked the name Erik. What do you think (y/n)?"

"Prince Erik of Arendelle. Has a nice ring to it." You muse. At your voice, little Erik ceases his cries and stares at you with striking familiar eyes. Drilling right into your being, this person that you created. He was half you, half Elias. Born from love. 

"Prince Erik it is then." Elias kisses the top of your head.


End file.
